Un Chant d'Homère
by Andromede
Summary: OS, Enfance des golds. Parce qu'un chevalier, ça n'a pas toujours été chevalier... ou comment Saga s'est montré digne de l'armure d'or des Gémeaux. Saga&Mû Friendship, en attendant plus :3


**Titre :** Un chant d'Homère.

**Auteur : **Andromède, qui reprend provisoirement du service au Pays des Fics, histoire de calmer son obsession du moment.

**Couples :** à part une vague allusion à du Shion x Lord Byron (eh vi), aucun… même si ce one-shot est clairement un prélude à une histoire entre Mû et Saga.

**Notes :** spéciale dédicace à Ariesnomu, parce que tout est de sa faute (d'abord ;p), et à Gaby, qui eu le courage de jouer les relectrices alors même qu'elle ne connaît pas l'univers de _Saint Seiya_ (un jour, j'arriverai à la débaucher).

**Avertissement : **Pas de spoil', mais deux ou trois clins d'œil aux _Episode G_ et à _Lost Canvas_ qui se baladent par-ci par-là… Ah, et une scène honteusement piquée à Victor Hugo, aussi, en plus de la trame de base qui est un gros repompage de la légende de Saint-Christophe (mais rassurez-vous, c'est pas contagieux).

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

_« Enfant, tu m'as exposé à un grand danger, et tu m'as tant pesé que si j'avais eu le monde entier sur moi, je ne sais si j'aurais eu plus lourd à porter. »_

Jacques de Voragine, _La Légende Dorée_ (haha), XIIIe siècle.

* * *

**UN CHANT D'HOMÈRE**

Le soleil n'était pas tout à fait levé lorsque les cloches du petit village de Rodorio se mirent en branle, ce matin là, entamant la litanie des deux fois trois coups rituels qui marquaient le début de toute nouvelle journée, et dont la montagne se chargea de répercuter l'écho jusqu'au Domaine Sacré. Contrairement aux habitants de la vallée, toutefois, ceux du Sanctuaire purent faire mine d'ignorer le signal du réveil : le Grand Pope les avait quittés la veille au soir, afin de se rendre Athéna savait où, ce qui les dispensait exceptionnellement de la prière matinale.

Si dévoués qu'ils fussent à leur déesse, les chevaliers protecteurs de la Terre ne l'étaient pas non plus au point de renoncer au culte de Morphée.

Il y avait des impies, cependant.

_Un_ impie, à vrai dire, qui n'avait même pas daigné attendre le dernier coup de six heures pour émerger du grand lit qui n'était pas le sien, mais au fond duquel il n'avait pu s'empêcher de venir se blottir cette nuit là. Ce lit, c'était celui du gardien du Temple du Bélier, première des douze Maisons du Zodiaque, autrement dit la demeure de l'un des chevaliers d'Or, dont quelqu'un s'était permis rien moins que d'investir la couche.

-Oh, mais il ne le saura pas, bien sûr, murmura l'intrus lève-tôt en sautant à terre, avant de fermer les yeux et de se concentrer.

D'abord, il ne se passa rien.

Puis, tout à coup, les coins des draps se soulevèrent. Un long frisson parcourut les morceaux de tissu, qui semblèrent eux aussi s'éveiller, ondulant comme s'ils abritaient des amants peu pressés de se séparer et qui, par là même, se contenteraient de rouler paresseusement d'un bord à l'autre du matelas. Mais brusquement le jeu changea. Plissant les yeux, le marionnettiste improvisé leva les mains, et aussitôt le pantin de coton s'immobilisa.

Il frémit, se ramassa, fit le gros dos, presque. Un fauve ne se fût pas mieux préparé à bondir. Et pourtant, ce fut le dompteur qui attaqua : ouvrant les bras, il s'était si bien emparé de chaque fibre que cela suffit à faire se retendre les draps. Dans le même temps, le matelas se souleva de quelques centimètres, afin qu'ils pussent s'y agripper des quatre mains, avant d'envelopper ses flancs, si étroitement que l'ensemble se reposa tout d'une pièce sur le sommier.

Tout cela n'avait pas pris plus de quelques secondes.

Satisfait, le jeune Mû, du haut de ses « presque-trois-ans », ainsi qu'il le disait lui-même, se permit un petit sourire vainqueur à l'endroit du lit refait de son maître, et même, lui tira la langue avec la dernière insolence.

Jamais ces draps ne pourraient le dénoncer.

Jamais en les voyant Shion ne pourrait deviner qu'il allait dormir dans son lit chaque fois qu'il le laissait tout seul.

A Jamir, c'était la même chose. Il ne supportait pas de rester sur sa propre paillasse d'apprenti s'il n'était pas certain que l'adulte se trouvât sous le même toit que lui. Ce n'était pas vraiment de la peur, ni un besoin maladif de se sentir entouré, non… Non, Mû était un grand, maintenant ! Il défiait les plus costauds que lui sans crainte de se retrouver avec un œil au beurre noir, ne refusait jamais de jouer à « cap' ou pas cap' d'entrer dans le jardin des Poissons pour toucher les roses noires sans se faire dévorer », allait volontiers s'aventurer tout seul dans le terrible cimetière des armures, à Jamir… Tiens, une fois, à la demande expresse des autres apprentis, il avait même osé soulever les robes du Grand Pope pour voir ce qu'il y avait en dessous ! Bon, d'accord, Shion lui avait donné la fessée de sa vie, ce jour là, mais cela prouvait bien qu'il n'avait peur de rien, non ? Et surtout pas de la solitude lorsque son maître n'était pas là !

Non, ce qui poussait Mû à se réfugier dans le grand lit du Bélier quand celui-ci ne l'occupait pas, c'était… Ce n'était rien. Pas grand-chose, du moins. Sa chaleur, son odeur, sa présence en creux au centre du matelas qui, lorsqu'il rabattait les couvertures, lui donnait l'impression d'être serré très fort par cet homme qu'il aimait et admirait au-delà de toute raison, comme seuls savent aimer et admirer les tous petits.

Shion était dur, sévère et impitoyable, Shion élevait Mû à coups de versions grecques et sanskrites aussi bien que de taloches sur le sommet du crâne, Shion semblait ignorer jusqu'à la définition même du mot sourire ; mais en dépit de ses manières et de son caractère de tigre, Shion avait réussi cet exploit de gagner l'affection de son apprenti, tout simplement parce qu'il l'avait reçu dans ses bras à sa naissance et ne l'avait jamais lâché depuis.

-Mais il ne doit pas savoir, répéta le bambin en s'appliquant à regarder le lit de travers.

Le sentimentalisme n'était pas encouragé, au Sanctuaire, et si Mû était encore trop petit pour comprendre la distance qu'exigeait une relation de maître à élève, il sentait néanmoins qu'il ferait beaucoup mieux de garder sa tendresse et ses émotions pour lui.

Jamais encore il n'avait vu un chevalier tendre les bras à quelqu'un, et ce n'était certainement pas lui qui allait commencer.

Son maître était capable de lire chacune de ses pensées, mais ne pouvait pas deviner ce qui se passait au fond de son cœur.

Mû prenait bien trop de précautions.

Content de lui, le tout jeune disciple de Shion se pencha sous le lit pour récupérer sa tunique et ses sandales, les enfila rapidement, se glissa à la cuisine pour chiper quelque chose à manger, et enfin quitta son Temple le plus dignement possible, sans même prendre la peine de se retourner.

S'il l'avait fait, peut-être se fût-il aperçu qu'il avait oublié de retaper l'oreiller…

**XxX**

A dire vrai, Mû n'était pas le seul à être éveillé, dans le Domaine Sacré. A deux Temples de là, sur le parvis de la maison des Gémeaux, se tenait une autre silhouette portant également sandales et tunique d'apprenti, quoique sa taille et sa robustesse la fissent davantage ressembler à celle d'un chevalier accompli. Ce n'était en réalité qu'un jeune garçon bien trop grand pour son âge, ainsi que tous les enfants destinés à enfiler une armure, du reste, et il suffisait de le regarder en face pour comprendre qu'il ne devait pas avoir plus de onze ou douze ans. Droit et solide, il avait le port noble, le regard fier, ainsi que le sourire tranquille de ceux qui connaissent leur force, mais auxquels il manque encore un petit quelque chose pour être capable d'en faire bon usage.

Debout sur les marches du troisième Temple, l'enfant s'efforçait alors de rester calme et de tenir en place, tâchant pour cela de garder les yeux fixés sur l'horizon, cependant qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se retourner de temps à autre et de jeter un coup d'œil sur les falaises environnantes. L'impatience le rongeait visiblement, et l'état de ses ongles sanglants et déchirés, de même que les cernes légers qui commençaient à se dessiner sur son visage, tout cela disait assez que cet apprenti là n'avait probablement pas dormi du tout.

-Saga !

Sursautant, l'apprenti en question poussa un cri de joie, et se rua vers l'endroit d'où l'on venait de clamer son nom. Une autre jeune tête en touts points semblable à la sienne en avait émergé, et le regardait accourir avec un mélange de tendresse et de moquerie.

-C'était bien la peine de me recommander la discrétion ! railla le nouveau venu en repoussant les bras de son compagnon, qui contrairement à lui ne cherchait pas à dissimuler le plaisir que lui causait cette rencontre.

-Cela fait des semaines qu'on ne s'est pas vus, Kanon, et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ? sourit Saga sans se formaliser de la froideur de son frère, à laquelle il s'était depuis longtemps accoutumé.

Son frère, oui, car il eût fallu être privé de ses sens et de toute intuition pour ne pas voir que ces deux là partageaient non seulement le même sang, mais encore un lien plus fort et plus profond, que les meilleurs parents du monde ne savent pour ainsi dire jamais expliquer. Ils avaient les mêmes traits, le même air, la même crinière ébouriffée, la même peau brunie au soleil de Grèce, enfin, couverte presque par les mêmes cicatrices.

Saga et Kanon étaient jumeaux, comme l'indiquait le nom de leur constellation.

Et n'eût été leur contenance, le sourire plus doux et plus triste de Saga, les yeux moins verts et moins rêveurs de Kanon, la grâce évidente de l'aîné et celle plus rude, plus sauvage de son cadet… N'eussent été toutes ces petites nuances, disions-nous, que l'on n'eût à coup sûr pas pu les différencier.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de venir, Saga ? Tu prends des risques… tu nous en fais prendre à tous les deux, en fait.

-Tu es peut-être trop vieux pour avoir encore besoin de ton grand frère, mais moi je ne suis pas assez homme pour être capable de me passer de l'affection du mien… Je voulais te voir, c'est tout.

A cela, Kanon ne répondit rien… rien qu'une pression sur l'épaule de Saga, qui en apprécia d'autant plus la chaleur qu'elle tempérait pour un instant l'ironie dont son frère ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire preuve.

-Où est maître Alhena ? Tout le monde devrait déjà être en train de courir partout…

-Grasse matinée générale, le Pope est absent…

-Et est-ce bien digne d'un serviteur d'Athéna d'en avoir profité pour resquiller un peu de temps avec son jumeau de l'ombre que personne n'est censé voir ?

-…

-…

-…

-Saga !! Accouche ! Tu ne m'as pas fait venir seulement pour mes beaux yeux, n'est-ce pas ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Un temps.

-Maître Alhena pense que je suis prêt pour l'armure.

Un regard.

Plus que les mots, ce fut ce dernier qui frappa Kanon, heurtant quelque chose à l'Intérieur de lui. Tous deux savaient parfaitement que l'armure d'Or des Gémeaux serait ce qui achèverait de les séparer un jour… On formait la paire, mais n'en gardait toujours qu'un seul. De fait, Kanon croyait depuis longtemps s'être résigné à ne rester jamais que la doublure de Saga, cependant ce qu'il voyait alors briller dans les yeux de son jumeau menaça de raviver en lui la flamme de la révolte. C'était bien plus que de la désolation, bien plus que de la gêne vis-à-vis de lui, l'obscur cadet que cet adoubement priverait à jamais d'avenir dans la chevalerie… Bien plus et bien pire que tout cela, oui, ce misérable éclat d'humanité qui brillait en ce moment sur le visage du demi-dieu Saga.

-Par Léda, mon frère, ne me dis pas que tu as _peur_ ? gronda Kanon en se penchant légèrement vers lui.

L'héritier des Gémeaux pâlit, mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce. L'insinuation était terrible, et les paroles de son jumeau frisaient l'insulte, insulte pour laquelle un chevalier d'or n'eût pas manqué d'exiger réparation… seulement voilà, lui, chevalier, ne l'était pas encore.

-Et si c'était le cas ? murmura Saga sans cesser de regarder son frère dans les yeux. Il veut que j'endosse l'armure des _Gémeaux_, Kanon, que _je_ l'endosse alors que…

-Si c'était le cas, l'interrompit brusquement son cadet, je te jetterais moi-même en pâture aux dieux pour que tu saches vraiment ce qu'est la peur !

-… alors que je suis _tout seul_, bon sang ! Kanon, il y a _deux_ visages sur cette armure, deux foutus visages de deux foutus avatars de je ne sais foutrement pas quoi, mais qui sont plus effrayants que tous les dieux du ciel, de la mer et des enfers réunis ! Alors oui, j'ai peur ! On ne me demande pas d'être un chevalier, on me demande d'en être deux dans le corps d'un seul ! Je ne peux pas être les Gémeaux ! Je suis un ! Deux avec toi, deux avec maître Alhena, mais pas deux tout seul… pas deux en moi…

Et pour le coup, Kanon lui-même ne trouva rien à répliquer.

-Je ne peux pas devenir chevalier… Parce que je ne serais jamais que la moitié de ce qu'ils attendent de moi !

Alors il se contenta de le prendre dans ses bras. D'oublier sa propre rancœur et sa propre solitude pour épouser les craintes et le fardeau de Saga. Pour le compléter.

Pour dire à son frère que même s'il lui en voulait d'avoir des doutes alors qu'on lui offrait la consécration, lui-même serait toujours là.

Près de lui. Comme Pollux, son étoile, resterait pour jamais auprès de Castor, la géante blanche qui trônait au sommet de leur constellation.

Ils étaient les Dioscures, tous les deux.

Ils ne…

-SAGA !!

-Et merde, jura le cadet des Gémeaux en voyant accourir trois petites silhouettes, qui faisaient de grands signes pour attirer l'attention de son frère.

Ce dernier lui serra vivement la main, comme pour le retenir malgré tout, mais Kanon ne savait que trop bien ce qu'il avait à faire. Répondant à la pression muette, il le regarda une dernière fois dans les yeux, posa brièvement sa joue contre la sienne, et disparut sans laisser de trace.

-Saga !

Un peu hébété, l'apprenti chevalier d'or mit quelques secondes à revenir à ce qui se passait, et se tourna vers les enfants qui tiraient de toutes leurs forces sur sa tunique. Souriant, il décrocha un à un les petits poings destructeurs et les enveloppa dans les siens, avant de s'agenouiller pour se mettre à la hauteur des marmots.

-Eh bien, murmura-il avec cet air tendrement railleur qui était le sien lorsqu'il s'adressait à ses plus jeunes compagnons. Milo, Camus, Cristóvão, ô nobles apprentis, que me vaut cette visite de si bon matin ?

-Ben…

-Vous avez encore enfermé ce pauvre Shaka tout nu dans le dortoir des filles ?

Trois regards à la fois douloureux et offensés lui répondirent, ce à quoi Saga ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. De tous les gamins présents au Sanctuaire, l'apprenti de la Vierge était non seulement le plus timide, mais encore le plus petit et le plus fragile d'apparence, ce qui lui valait bien des mésaventures avec ses camarades… Mésaventures qui se terminaient presque toujours en catastrophe, c'est-à-dire par un appel au secours général à Saga ou à Aioros qui, s'ils ne « caftaient » pas aux maîtres des fautifs, mettaient néanmoins un point d'honneur à se charger eux-mêmes de leur punition.

Punition qui avait fait très, mais alors vraiment très, _très_ mal, en ce fameux jour où ils avaient piqué le sari du bébé indien…

On comprend dès lors ce que l'allusion du Gémeau pouvait avoir d'humiliant pour eux. Ils surent rester dignes, cependant, car ils étaient là pour une raison précise.

-Saga, Mû a disparu.

C'était Camus qui venait de parler, de loin le plus raisonnable de cette belle brochette de terreurs en culotte courte, et le ton avait été suffisamment grave pour effacer toute trace de sourire du visage de Saga.

-Disparu, comment ça ?

L'apprenti du Bélier était l'autre petite poupée du Sanctuaire, avec son teint de porcelaine chinoise, ses yeux violets dix fois trop grands et sa tignasse couleur de lilas, grand ami de Shaka et lui aussi objet de leurs persécutions tout enfantines. Seulement, à la différence du futur chevalier de la Vierge, Mû ne se laissait pas faire, et ne craignait absolument pas de se prendre des gnons… aussi rendait-il volontiers blague pour blague, défi pour défi et coquard pour coquard. Cela n'empêchait pas les autres de se moquer de lui, bien sûr, mais du moins le faisaient-ils sans (trop) de méchanceté, et le respectaient-ils comme l'un des leurs, n'hésitant jamais à l'inclure dans leurs jeux entre deux entraînements. Autant Saga et Aioros, les deux aînés de la bande, avaient du mal à faire s'intégrer la réincarnation de Bouddha Shakyamuni au reste de l'humanité, autant le dernier descendant connu du légendaire peuple Atlante se comportait à peu près comme tous les petits garçons de son âge.

Du moins à l'échelle de futurs Chevaliers du Zodiaque, ce qui induisait tout de même une grosse relativité…

Or la relativité en question était justement ce qui inquiétait Saga.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il en se relevant pour suivre les trois enfants, qui déjà l'avaient repris d'assaut.

-On venait de le retrouver à la deuxième arène, entreprit d'expliquer Milo. Il s'est levé super tôt, en fait… Plus que nous ! On voulait profiter de ce que tout le monde roupille pour aller faire des bêt… enfin, se reprit-il devant le regard sévère du Gémeau, pour aller faire des trucs marrants, quoi, et on est tombés sur Mû… Il est venu avec nous, il voulait bien jouer… On est partis dans les falaises, tu sais, celles qui entourent le Sanctuaire du côté de l'Horloge pour empêcher que les gens de Rodorio, ils viennent nous voir ?

-Oui, et où vous, les apprentis, avez également interdiction expresse de mettre les pieds…

-Ouais, bon, marmonna Milo, on n'est pas non plus…

-Enfin bref, l'interrompit Camus, Milo et Aiolia ont voulu s'engager dans les chemins qui longent les ravins…

-Aiolia était avec vous ?

-Ben oui, là, il est parti chercher Aioros…

-C'est si grave que ça ? s'étonna Saga en accélérant malgré lui.

D'habitude, quand une de leurs âneries tournait mal (tout le temps, donc), les petits ne venaient quémander de l'aide qu'auprès d'un seul des deux « grands »… car mieux valait ne se faire disputer qu'une seule fois, justement.

Mais aujourd'hui, s'ils avaient cru bon d'avertir également l'apprenti du Sagittaire…

Le futur chevalier des Gémeaux se mordit la lèvre.

-Et ensuite, que s'est-il passé ? les pressa-t-il, tandis qu'ils atteignaient la volée de marches reliant le Temple du Taureau à celui du Bélier.

-Saga, on te l'a dit !! Mû a _disparu_ !

-Oui, ça, j'ai compris, répliqua leur aîné en haussant légèrement le ton, mais je vous demande de me dire _comment_ il a disparu. Vous étiez sur les falaises, et… ?

-Et… Ben…

Le jeune grec fronça les sourcils. Si Milo, apprenti du Scorpion et garnement patenté, ne répondait pas à une question directe et se contentait de baisser le nez en rougissant…

-Milo, gronda Saga, ne me dit pas que…

-C'est ma faute, Saga, l'interrompit soudain Cristóvão, qui jusque là n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche.

Surpris, le Gémeau se tourna vers lui. Le « grand Cricri », ainsi que l'appelaient parfois (mais de loin) les facétieux Milo et Aiolia, était l'illustration parfaite du vieux proverbe « Ne te fie pas aux apparences ». Du haut de ses trois ans, le jeune apprenti du Taureau dépassait allègrement le mètre dix et les quarante kilos, avait le dos, les mains et les pieds couverts de longs poils noirs, non comme un homme pubère, mais bel et bien comme un gorillon à peine sevré. Son visage était dur, déjà carré sous les rondeurs de l'enfance, et le hâle sombre hérité de ses ancêtres _Tupinambas_ ne faisait qu'accentuer son aspect féroce. Or, féroce, personne ne l'était moins que Cristóvão. Né au Brésil, dans les quartiers pauvres de São Paulo, le petit avait été ramassé par Aldébaran du Taureau alors qu'il tentait de lui faire les poches, si maladroitement que le chevalier d'or n'avait pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire… un rire de titan, formidable, qui avait terrorisé le bébé colosse au point de le faire fondre en larmes ! Et quand le Taureau, attendri, avait légèrement déployé son cosmos pour le calmer, il avait senti que le gamin répondait, comme s'il portait déjà en lui cette capacité à transcender son corps et faire écho à l'univers.

Aldébaran ne lui avait posé qu'une question. « Veux-tu venir avec moi ? »

Oui.

Cristóvão n'avait ni l'intrépidité de Milo et Aiolia, ni l'intelligence de Camus, ni la pureté de Shaka, et encore moins la force de caractère de Mû… Non, hors ses muscles, dont il ne faisait guère usage qu'aux arènes, tout le Sanctuaire s'accordait généralement à dire que l'apprenti du Taureau n'avait pour lui que son bon cœur, et qu'en tant que chevalier, il n'aurait jamais d'autre avenir que celui d'être le soutien de ses amis.

C'était tout, bien sûr, mais c'était peu… surtout pour une bande de gamins avides d'aventures et d'exploits, gourmands de la vie, curieux d'eux-mêmes, la tête pleine de rêves en armures et en action. Ainsi, Cristóvão était également mis à l'écart, à sa façon… Trop doux, trop gentil, pas assez audacieux pour conquérir sa place dans cette roue du Zodiaque qui n'en était pas encore une.

L'entendre s'accuser de quelque chose dans un moment pareil avait donc réellement de quoi faire frémir.

-Que veux-tu-dire ? l'interrogea Saga en s'effaçant pour les laisser franchir la porte du premier Temple.

Le jeune brésilien se mordit la lèvre, quémandant du regard le soutien des autres, qui ne purent que se rapprocher, l'air désolé. Cristóvão avait fait preuve de courage en prenant sur lui de révéler ce qui s'était passé, mais tremblait à présent de devoir parler seul à leur aîné, juste mais terriblement sévère à ses heures.

-En… En fait, je… Mû… Il marchait avec nous le long du ravin, et je… Enfin, il est… Il est tombé.

Saga pâlit.

-Quoi ?

-Oui, je… Enfin…

-Tombé ?! Tombé dans le ravin ? Où ça ? Cristóvão, et vous aussi, les autres, il faut tout de suite aller le chercher !...

-Ben, justement, Saga... ça fait trois fois qu'on te le dit : Mû, il a disparu ! Il n'est plus dans le ravin, ni sur le chemin, ni dans le trou ! On a bien regardé !

L'apprenti des Gémeaux fronça le sourcil, en même temps qu'il se laissait prendre les mains par Camus et Milo, qui voulaient le guider jusqu'au lieu de la catastrophe pour lui prouver qu'ils ne déliraient pas.

-Attendez une minute, vous trois… Vous me dîtes qu'il a disparu, ensuite qu'il est tombé… Vous voulez dire qu'il s'est volatilisé pendant sa chute ?

Hochement de tête vigoureux dans le camp des mioches irresponsables. Soulagé malgré lui, Saga ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

-Mais vous savez que Mû peut faire des choses un peu spéciales… Son don de psychokinésie est bien plus développé que le nôtre. Vous ne croyez pas qu' il s'est tout simplement téléporté pour éviter de s'aplatir comme une crêpe ?

-Oui, mais d'habitude, il réapparaît juste à côté de nous !

-Eh bien peut-être qu'il… Comment ça, « d'habitude » ?! s'exclama Saga en les arrêtant. Vous voulez dire que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il tombe ?

Les apprentis rougirent, et tâchèrent de ne pas baisser le nez trop vite face au regard du Gémeau, qui venait de comprendre beaucoup de choses.

-C'est vous qui l'avez poussé, hein ?

-Ben…

-Saga, ce n'est pas seulement nous, tu sais ! intervint Camus, soucieux de rétablir la stricte vérité, et peut-être de venir au secours du pauvre Cristóvão, qui tremblait comme une feuille sèche. Mû aime bien faire ça… Enfin, je veux dire, il a déjà sauté tout seul plein de fois pour nous montrer, quand on lui demandait. C'est super impressionnant, tu sais ! Et puis, il dit qu'il fait la même chose à Jamir, au Tibet, là où les ravins, ils sont dix fois plus profonds qu'ici… Alors nous, on… Euh…

Mal à l'aise, prêt à détourner les yeux, l'apprenti du Verseau se tut, mais l'expression qui passa sur le visage de Saga le fit se cabrer comme un mustang sous le harnais. Le Gémeau était en colère. Vraiment. Pire que le jour où ils avaient humilié Shaka. Il était en colère, parce qu'il avait deviné ce que le petit français allait dire… Sauf que cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas leur faute ! Ou du moins, ce n'était pas celle de Camus et Milo !

-Saga, aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas nous qui…

-Silence ! tonna le jeune grec, les faisant tous trois bondir en arrière. Vous vous croyez malins, d'essayer de vous disculper maintenant ? Camus du Verseau, Milo du Scorpion, Cristóvão du Taureau, et sans doute aussi Aiolia du Lion, à qui j'espère que son frère collera la fessée qu'il mérite quand il saura ! Bon sang, qu'avez-vous dans la tête, tous les quatre ? Vous avez l'habitude de prendre Mû par surprise et de le pousser pour qu'il dégringole des falaises, c'est ça ? Et je suppose que vous le faîtes parce que c'est _drôle_ ? Très drôle, oui, d'attaquer un ami par derrière, de le mettre en danger pour le plaisir de voir frôler la mort, et de rire en se demandant « s'écrabouillera, s'écrabouillera pas ? » ! Vous êtes ici pour devenir des _chevaliers_, bordel ! Un chevalier ne frappe pas dans le dos, il ne se met pas à quatre contre un, il respecte les autres et ne cherche pas à les humilier ou à leur faire prendre des risques simplement pour s'amuser !

Livides, et quelque peu effrayés, les enfants échangèrent un regard perdu, avant de courber de nouveau la tête. Saga se mettait rarement en pétard, mais l'indignation couplée à l'inquiétude qu'il éprouvait pour Mû avaient visiblement eu raison de son calme habituel.

Or, disons-le tout net, même avec tout le courage d'un futur chevalier d'or, il était impossible de rester de glace devant la colère du Gémeau … a fortiori lorsque l'on n'avait que deux ou trois ans et une mauvaise conscience à tout casser !

-On n'avait pas réfléchi, murmura Milo, dont les cheveux se dressaient au sommet du crâne. On… Enfin, Mû ne s'était jamais planté, quoi : il maîtrise ! Alors nous, ben… On ne pensait pas qu'un jour, ça pouvait déraper. C'était pas méchant, en plus ! Il riait avec nous, après…

-On est bêtes, continua Camus, plus blanc que le _Diamond Dust_ de son maître. On sait qu'il a l'habitude, alors… En plus, même si c'est pas trop souvent ('me regarde pas comme ça, Saga, c'est vrai !), ça fait longtemps qu'on fait ça, je veux dire, que de temps en temps Milo, Aiolia ou moi on s'amuse à le pousser par surprise… Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui, il…

Brusquement, le jeune Verseau s'interrompit, baissant de nouveau le nez, cette fois presque jusqu'à toucher du menton sa poitrine, comme s'il avait craint que l'on puisse lire dans ses yeux. Mais Saga avait depuis longtemps épuisé sa réserve de patience, et semblait fort peu disposé à attendre sagement qu'ils daignent tout lui expliquer. Se tournant vers Cristóvão, dont il sentait bien qu'il était la clé de tout ce mystère, le Gémeau lui attrapa le visage et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Tu as dit que c'était de ta faute. Que s'est-il passé _exactement_ ?

A une question posée sur ce ton, même la Sphinge eût répondu directement. _(N/A : « 42 ! »)_

Cristóvão, lui, prit tout de même le temps de s'agripper à la tunique de Saga.

-Camus et Milo n'ont rien fait, murmura-t-il. C'est moi qui aie poussé Mû. Moi tout seul.

_Pour faire comme eux. Pour les faire rire._

Les deux autres gamins rougirent de honte, mais le Gémeau ne posa plus de questions. Il avait déjà tout compris. Se redressant, il fit simplement deux pas en arrière, et les enveloppa tous trois de son regard d'aîné.

-Vous allez me conduire là où ça s'est passé, comme prévu. Si comme vous l'avez dit, Mû a disparu avant de s'écraser au fond, alors c'est qu'il aura tenté une téléportation, mais ne sera pas réapparu au bon endroit. Avec Aioros, nous tâcherons de le repérer pour aller le chercher… Vous trois et Aiolia, vous resterez ici, au Sanctuaire. Cette fois-ci, c'est beaucoup trop grave pour que je vous punisse moi-même.

Ici, Saga plissa légèrement les yeux, avant de rendre son verdict.

-Vous attendrez que le Grand Pope soit de retour et vous irez vous-mêmes lui raconter à quoi vous vous amusez avec l'apprenti du Bélier.

A ces mots, Camus, Milo, et surtout Cristóvão pâlirent davantage, si c'était possible.

Le Grand Pope, c'était aussi le maître de Mû.

**XxX**

D'ordinaire, il ne cherchait même pas à se rattraper. A vrai dire, c'est à peine s'il se trouvait surpris. La blague lancée à la cantonade pour distraire son attention, la main disparaissant de son champ de vision et, quelques secondes plus tard, la pression soudaine qui le faisait partir en avant…

Ca leur prenait, des fois, comme ça… et lui savait comment réagir.

Chacun avait sa technique, en fait, il suffisait de s'adapter. Milo poussait vite et fort, tout droit, des deux mains… Mû tombait la tête la première, et n'avait qu'à tourner sur lui-même pour réapparaître dans le bon sens. Camus était plus subtil, frappant de l'épaule et de la hanche, le faisant ainsi pivoter avant même la téléportation… Un peu comme Aiolia, qui lui l'attrapait carrément à bras le corps pour le jeter dans le vide, à la manière d'un lanceur de poids.

Il ne les voyait pas faire, mais les reconnaissait. Jamais il ne se trompait lorsqu'il réapparaissait et qu'il s'agissait de balancer son petit poing dans la figure du coupable, avant d'éclater de rire avec lui. Ce n'était pas vraiment de la triche, mais plutôt comme à l'entraînement, pensait Mû : personne ne s'amuse à prévenir à l'avance qu'il va vous porter un coup !

Lui ne faisait que riposter en conséquence… Au fond, ce n'était pas bien différent de l'enchaînement des premiers katas, qu'il avait commencé à étudier avec Shion.

Mais aujourd'hui, son adversaire avait eu le dessus. Mû n'avait pas eu le temps d'arriver à la parade.

Et comment l'aurait-il pu ? L'attaque avait été aussi rapide qu'inattendue : deux énormes poids s'abattant au même moment, l'un sur son épaule, l'autre à l'arrière de son crâne, poussant chacun dans une direction opposée, lui donnant l'impression que sa tête se dévissait toute seule. Et ce pied, qui l'avait heurté derrière les genoux…

Au lieu de partir tout d'une pièce, Mû avait trébuché sur le rebord.

N'avait pas réfléchi.

Dans son début de panique, il s'était téléporté au hasard.

**XxX**

_« Kanon ? »_

Tout nu dans la rivière, le cadet des Gémeaux sursauta lorsque la voix de Saga frappa sans douceur à la porte de son esprit.

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, encore ? »_ grommela-t-il mentalement en s'assurant qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours (il ne maîtrisait pas encore assez l'état de transe télépathique pour continuer à dissimuler son cosmos en même temps).

_« Kanon, il faut que tu nous aides_, répondit son frère, fébrile. _L'un des apprentis a disparu, ni Aioros ni moi ne percevons plus sa présence au Sanctuaire… En revanche, nous venons de ressentir une cosmo-énergie briller très fort du côté d'Athènes, trop floue pour être identifiée, comme celle des tout petits... Je crois vraiment que c'est lui, Kanon, il faut le retrouver. »_

_« Athènes ? Saga, si le gamin s'est sauvé, son maître l'y dénichera plus vite que vous, tu sais… »_

Un gros soupir mental, mélange d'agacement et de fatalisme, agita quelque peu la mer de scepticisme qui servait de fond à la psyché du Gémeau N°2.

_« Il ne s'est pas sauvé, et je doute que son maître puisse faire quelque chose dans l'immédiat… Il s'agit de Mû, l'apprenti du Bélier et l'élève du Pope. »_

_« Connais pas, jamais vu »_ ne put s'empêcher d'ironiser Kanon, tandis qu'il cherchait à retrouver le fantôme étiqueté « Bélier » parmi la foule de portraits sans visage _made by frangin_ qui se bousculaient dans sa mémoire.

_« C'est le petit télékinétique, celui qui descend des Anciens Alchimistes, et qui un jour héritera du pouvoir de réparer les armures… mais pour ça, il faudrait que cet espèce de kamikaze en miniature daigne au moins essayer de rester en vie ! Kanon, Mû s'est téléporté par accident, et nous devons à tout prix aller le chercher. Le Grand Pope est absent, Maître Alhena est introuvable, et je ne veux pas impliquer les autres chevaliers, c'est déjà bien assez le bordel comme ça ! Il faut que quelqu'un y aille, alors j'ai dit à Aioros de rester avec les gamins et je… »_

_« Saga !!_ s'exclama Kanon dans une giclée de panique inter-cosmos. _Gémeau débile, tu te prends pour Athéna, ou quoi, à te foutre volontairement la tête sous la hache du bourreau pour sauver la veuve et l'orphelin ? C'est la __mort__ pour les apprentis qui quittent le Sanctuaire sans autorisation ! »_

_« Ben tiens ! Et dans quelle situation tu crois qu'il est, le petit ? Je te l'ai dit, cette histoire est vraiment trop compliquée pour qu'on prenne le temps de l'expliquer à toute la hiérarchie, et si ce sont les gens du Sanctuaire infiltrés en ville qui le découvrent avant nous, ils ne se poseront pas de questions ! Alors tu vas m'aider, mon frère, et plus vite que ça ! »_

_« Pourquoi ? Tu veux que j'y aille à ta place ? »_

La claque mentale que lui envoya Saga le fit sursauter au milieu de sa transe.

_« Comment oses-tu ? Tu es toi et je suis moi, jamais tu n'as dû encaisser à ma place, Kanon, jamais ! Chacun sa part de coups ! Et Mû, en ce moment, il prend plus que la sienne ! Je vais aller à Athènes, et tu vas me guider depuis le Domaine Sacré. Si j'enflamme mon cosmos là bas pour tenter de repérer le gamin, ils comprendront que je suis parti, alors tu vas déployer le tien et me prêter tes sens de là où tu es. »_

_« Et ton grand ami Aioros, il ne peut pas le faire, lui ? »_

Contre toute attente, la voix sourit dans sa tête.

_« Comme tu le dis, Aioros est mon ami. Toi, tu es mon jumeau. »_

Kanon cilla.

_« Et il en vaut la peine, au moins, le futur concierge ascendant carrossier ? »_

_« Cynique ! »_

_« Curieux, nuance. Allez, chevalier, mets ton heaume, je vais te tenir l'étrier. »_

_« Merci, petit frère. Et dépêche, je m'inquiète vraiment beaucoup. »_

_« Ouais… »_

_« … »_

_« Eh, Saga ? »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« 'Faut pas que tu aies peur de l'armure. Maître Alhena a raison, tu es prêt. »_

**XxX**

Il n'y avait pas de timing particulier à respecter, dans la téléportation, pas de durée limite entre la dématérialisation et la rematérialisation. En effet, peu importait le temps que l'on passait hors des dimensions, pourvu que l'on ait décidé de réapparaître ensuite. Tout était question de volonté. Une Volonté sans faille, capable de balayer tous les doutes et d'occulter toutes les pensées au profit de cette simple idée : se rendre d'un endroit à un autre.

Ce n'était pas tant de se concentrer sur la destination qui était difficile, ni même de mettre son propre corps en pièces, ou plutôt en atomes détachés, afin qu'il puisse contourner toutes les lois physiques de ce monde. Non, ce qui nécessitait le plus d'efforts était bel et bien de _vouloir s'en aller_.

D'en accepter la signification et les conséquences.

De fait, à deux ans et neuf mois, Mû n'avait déjà plus besoin de se poser de questions lorsqu'il pratiquait cet exercice. Certes, il lui arrivait encore quelquefois de ne pas tout à fait se rematérialiser à l'endroit prévu (genre, sur le bureau de Shion plutôt que devant, ou bien DANS les toilettes, au sens strict du terme), mais une fois qu'il s'était mis en route, jamais, ô grand jamais, l'apprenti du Bélier ne restait en chemin.

Quitte à partir, autant aller jusqu'au bout, quelle que soit la destination.

Pour Mû, c'était un principe acquis. Il devait réapparaître.

Et il réapparut.

Le camion n'eut pas le temps de freiner.

**XxX**

-_All right, Your… Errr… Holiness ?_

-_You can merely call me Pope, Mr. President_, rétorqua l'homme sans même lever le nez de la liasse de documents qu'il examinait.

Vaguement mal à l'aise, le _President_ en question résista du mieux qu'il put à l'envie de se tortiller dans son fauteuil de cuir (en tant que chef d'Etat, s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il redoutait, c'était le fameux grincement « pet de mammouth » au beau milieu d'une réunion), et contempla une fois de plus l'énergumène qui paraphait à tour de bras devant lui.

Le vieux Johnson l'avait pourtant prévenu, quelques mois plus tôt, lors de la passation de pouvoir, qu'au vu du bazar mondial actuel, il risquait bientôt de recevoir une délégation de _« Saints from Athena's Sanctuary »_, ce qui l'avait d'ailleurs bien fait rigoler, à l'époque. Des chevaliers en armure, au XXe siècle, sectateurs d'il ne savait trop quelle religion bizarre, qui depuis la nuit des temps seraient les garants de la paix et de la justice sur cette Terre… Ben tiens ! Et ceux de Moscou, ils avaient perdu la clé pour accéder au gros bouton rouge, non ?

Le président déglutit.

Même ces foutus communistes ne l'effrayaient pas autant que son interlocuteur… ce « Grand Pope », qui venait de lui faire signer un traité décisif pour la gigantesque partie d'échec que les Etats-Unis jouaient en ce moment sur le plateau du monde, mais qui ressemblait moins à un ambassadeur qu'à un vieux hippie tout juste remis de sa dernière latte.

Ou plutôt qui ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il avait pu connaître jusque là.

Grand, bien plus grand que lui (bien plus svelte, aussi), l'homme avait ce teint très pâle qu'on ne voit qu'aux albinos ou aux vieillards agonisants, similitude que renforçaient à la fois ses rides, ses longs, très longs cheveux blancs, ainsi que son regard couleur de framboise en été. Et encore, si Dame Nature (et peut-être un chirurgien esthétique particulièrement désœuvré, le président n'en était pas sûr) s'en était tenue là, le Pope n'eût sans doute été qu'un vieil extravagant parmi tant d'autres.

Seulement, voilà, il y avait les deux points sur le front.

Aaaaah, les deux points sur le front.

Ni trop petits, ni trop gros, ni dessinés, ni tatoués... Ni accessoires, ni véritablement naturels. Au début, le président avait cru à une sorte de marque religieuse, à la manière des bouddhistes ou des hindous, ou même en rapport avec le culte de cette « déesse Athéna » qu'ils disaient révérer… Mais lorsqu'il avait vu les deux gardes du corps dont le Pope était flanqué, hauts gradés de la bande, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, l'un portant keffieh palestinien, l'autre fario traditionnel grec, le président s'était demandé quelle espèce de chef spirituel tolèrerait pareille disparité de symboles en pleine sortie officielle.

…

Bon, il y en avait au moins un, apparemment.

Car même si le « Pope » n'était à Washington que pour des négociations militaires, et même si dans le genre communauté religieuse, lui et ses deux chevaliers faisaient particulièrement désordre, le président ne pouvait pas nier l'aura qui était celle du représentant d'Athéna sur Terre. Il avait la force et la majesté des choses saintes, cette grandeur silencieuse perceptible même du profane, lequel sentait instinctivement devoir la respecter, comme on respecte un arbre ou un monument plusieurs fois centenaire.

Ses hommes s'agenouillaient devant lui, et les Grands de ce monde avaient bien du mal à ne pas lui céder.

-_All right, Mr. President_, déclara soudain le Pope en reposant les feuillets du traité.

-Cela… convenir-t-il… à vous, Votre… euh… Eminence ? ânonna en grec le très _Quaker_ président, qui avait malgré tout un peu de mal à resituer le bonhomme dans la sphère de la normalité.

-Pas autant que si nous étions parvenus à mettre fin à cette guerre, _Mr. President_, mais puisque la grande majorité d'entre vous ne veut rien entendre, il va bien falloir que nous nous en contentions…

-Les _United States_ ne peuvent rien faire plus ! protesta l'autre en fronçant le sourcil. Et si jamais ce être ceux d'en face qui gagnent, le Viêt Nam va…

-Je ne suis pas ici pour favoriser tel ou tel camp, répliqua froidement le Pope, mais pour sauver un maximum de vies humaines. Que l'armée américaine se retire progressivement du conflit ne me suffit pas, et loin de là, c'est vrai, mais tenez vos engagements et vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler du Sanctuaire.

-Je suis homme de... bonne ? parole…

-Mais vous êtes surtout un homme politique, soupira l'étrange vieillard qui venait de se lever, une copie des documents sous le bras, et se dirigeait tranquillement vers la porte.

Machinalement, le président l'accompagna. Dans le couloir, les deux gardes du co… enfin, les deux chevaliers, se tenaient immobiles, nonchalamment appuyés contre la tapisserie, et sourirent lorsqu'ils virent reparaître leur chef.

-Ardeth, Alhena, c'est l'heure, nous en avons terminé.

Toujours souriants, mais un peu – beaucoup - plus froids, les deux hommes échangèrent un léger salut avec leur hôte américain, avant de suivre le Grand Pope qui déjà vidait les lieux sans plus de cérémonie.

Ni lui, ni le président Richard Nixon n'avaient fait mine de se serrer la main.

**XxX**

-La vache, comment il a trop morflé !

-Tu parles, il bouge ! Il est toujours vivant ! Eh toi, pourquoi t'es pas mort ?

-Ouah, dégueu, ça pue la viande froide comme chez le boucher ! Y'a plein de sang !

-Il a quel âge, tu crois ?

-Moi je dis, il est pas humain, ce môme… T'as vu ses cheveux ? Et comment il est fringué ? Trop bizarre, en plus, il a même pas de sourcils !

-C'est p'tèt' le camion qui l'a défiguré ?

-Ah bah, au moins il a une raison d'être moche !

-Vous croyez qu'il faut s'approcher ?

-T'es pas fou ? T'as vu comment il nous regarde ? J'ai pas envie de me prendre un mauvais sort, ou quelque chose du genre !

-Mais il a pas de pouvoirs magiques !

-Ah ouais ? Et le poids-lourd, c'était quoi ? L'attaque de la moussaka géante ?

-On dirait le chien de ma sœur… Lui aussi s'est fait envoler, il nous mordait dès qu'on essayait de le toucher. On a dû l'achever à coups de pierres, de loin, pour abréger ses souffrances…

-Ouais…

-…

-Dîtes, les gars, vous pensez à la même chose que moi ?

**XxX**

Shion n'avait même pas daigné attendre qu'ils eussent quitté la Maison Blanche : à peine avaient-ils tourné l'angle du couloir que le Grand Pope avait attrapé ses deux chevaliers par la main, et les avait tous téléportés à quelques centaines de milliers de kilomètres de là.

Avant de disparaître, Ardeth du Scorpion avait même pris le temps de se fendre d'un petit signe en direction des caméras de surveillance.

Lorsqu'ils réapparurent, les cloches de Notre-Dame achevaient de sonner huit heures.

Haussant le sourcil, Alhena des Gémeaux se tourna vers son chef.

-Paris ?

-Je ne suis plus tout jeune, répliqua Shion avec une ombre de sourire. Le vol direct Washington-Athènes sans étape, cela commence à faire un peu trop pour ma vieille carlingue. Et puis, j'avais besoin de souffler un peu, après toutes ces négociations… Au risque de faire un bien triste jeu de mots, que diriez-vous, messieurs, avant de nous en retourner chez nos amis les Grecs, d'aller boire un verre dans le Quartier Latin ?

Surpris au dernier point –c'était bien la première fois qu'ils entendaient le Grand Pope parler ainsi !-, mais aussi vaguement amusés, les deux chevaliers d'ors se regardèrent.

-Pourquoi pas ? Si c'est vous qui invitez…

-Je ne voyais pas la chose autrement.

Ardeth et Alhena sourirent. Le visage pâle et ridé de Shion, ordinairement dissimulé par le grand casque ailé qui symbolisait sa fonction, leur paraissait en ce moment si ouvert, si près d'eux et de l'humanité, que les deux chevaliers d'or se sentirent étrangement contents. Réchauffés. Conscients de leur privilège, aussi, car ces deux grands yeux pourpres brillaient à peu près aussi souvent qu'Athéna se réincarnait… A dire vrai, il n'y avait que dans ce genre de mission à l'étranger que le Pope, ancien chevalier d'or du Bélier et gardien des secrets de la Déesse, ôtait son masque pour redevenir un homme comme les autres, avec des traits bien à lui : ceux de Shion, le vieil Atlante redescendu de Star Hill pour se mêler des affaires du monde.

Car tel était aussi le rôle des Chevaliers Sacrés. Leur raison première d'exister était bien entendu de protéger la Déesse lors des guerres saintes, mais ces dernières, suivant le cycle de sommeil des dieux, n'avaient plus lieu que tous les deux ou trois cents ans… Et entre deux _Battle Royal_ contre Poséidon, Hadès, et autres excités de la mythologie en général, les troupes d'Athéna étaient tout sauf au chômage technique. Oui, monsieur.

Parce qu'on ne dirait pas, comme ça, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de préserver l'amour et la justice sur Terre, les plus grands et les plus terribles des adversaires étaient encore les Hommes eux-mêmes.

Pire que les dieux, ceux-là.

Alors depuis des centaines et des centaines d'années, en plus de veiller à leur conserver leur planète, les chevaliers passaient derrière eux pour vérifier que leur Histoire n'avait pas trop de fautes, et parfois corriger dans l'ombre, lorsque cela s'avérait réellement nécessaire…

Certains chapitres étaient plus rouges que d'autres, voilà tout.

On pouvait donc comprendre que Shion, qui raturait allègrement depuis plus de deux siècles, eût besoin d'une petite pause de temps en temps.

Ôtant leurs couvre-chefs, qu'ils portaient moins par conviction que par espièglerie, avouons-le, Ardeth et Alhena suivirent l'Atlante, qui venait de s'engager sur l'un des ponts reliant l'île de la Cité au reste de la Ville Lumière.

-Vous semblez bien connaître l'endroit, Grand Pope, murmura le chevalier des Gémeaux qui triturait son fario dans tous les sens, se demandant visiblement s'il ne ferait pas mieux de le remettre (L'une des grandes marques de fabrique de la maison _CdZ and Co._ ayant toujours été la coiffure « pétard explosé », je vous laisse deviner vers quelle partie de leur physique à tous les trois convergeait invariablement le regard des badauds).

-Moins bien que ma poche, beaucoup mieux que certains recoins du Sanctuaire… Même si cela faisait quelques années que je n'y étais pas revenu.

Tout en parlant, Shion venait de s'engager sur le boulevard Saint-Michel, l'une des grandes artères de ce qu'il avait appelé le « Quartier Latin », et que les trois chevaliers remontèrent jusqu'à dénicher un café dont le nom leur revint, le _Pardaillan_. Toujours sans sourire, mais sans rien perdre également de cette attitude ouverte et accessible qui les avait fait chavirer tantôt, le Pope invita ses hommes à s'installer sur la terrasse, face à cette rue d'hier et d'aujourd'hui, où s'étalaient à la fois slogans libertaires et affichettes gaullistes. Car ainsi que le rappelait la note glissée dans leur menu, un an à peine s'était écoulé depuis ce fameux mois de mai 68, et les barricades n'étaient pas si loin…

Mieux que Washington, cette petite phrase griffonnée par un patron de café nostalgique leur fit soudain prendre conscience d'une chose : ils n'étaient rien.

Rien que des hommes, vivant au rythme de dieux oubliés, perdus dans un temps qui ne serait jamais vraiment le leur.

-Déesse, je ne sais pas pour vous, murmura le chevalier du Scorpion, mais dans le genre technique mortelle, le coup de vieux intergalactique, ça fait vraiment très mal.

-A qui le dis-tu, ironisa Shion, dont les longs doigts blancs de bicentenaire jouaient distraitement sur le rebord de la table. Je suis navré, messieurs, je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise en venant ici…

-Ne vous excusez pas, Grand Pope, nous aussi devions bien perdre nos illusions un jour… Et puis, vous aimez ce quartier, je me trompe ?

-Il m'évoque de bons souvenirs, en effet…

Un ange passa.

-De bons et _lointains_ souvenirs, ajouta le Pope d'un ton moqueur devant la mine des deux traumatisés de tantôt, qui le regardaient en ce moment avec des yeux aussi brillants que les étoiles de leurs constellations.

Bon sang, même Mû, son apprenti de trois ans, était plus subtil que ça lorsqu'il réclamait une histoire !

-Dîtes-vous que c'est de la thérapie par exorcisme, dit Alhena en souriant. Après tout, c'est de votre faute si nous avons pris conscience que ne faisions pas réellement partie de ce monde… Enfin, de ce monde là. Parlez-nous donc de lui, Grand Pope, cela nous consolera.

-En plus de nous faire des souvenirs pour quand nous serons à la retraite, après avoir cédé nos armures aux petits monstres qui nous servent de disciples.

-Eh, parle pour toi !

Ils rirent. Ses chevaliers avaient raison, le temps ne les épargnait pas, leur rappelant leur condition de mortels, mais sans pour autant leur permettre de se mêler simplement à leurs semblables. Et pour eux, misérables humains sacrifiés aux caprices des dieux, le seul moyen d'accepter ce destin était de se dire qu'ils ne faisaient pas tout cela pour rien. Qu'un monde existait, avant et après eux, mais aussi et surtout grâce à eux. C'était de « ce monde là », comme disait Alhena, que le Pope avait traversé deux siècles et demi d'Histoire, et c'était ce monde là qu'eux deux, chevaliers d'une génération sans guerre sainte, étaient chargés de maintenir à flot sans avoir le droit de le comprendre. Alors oui, pour eux et pour les enfants à qui ils devaient le faire aimer, Shion pouvait raconter _ce monde là_.

Et il raconta.

Il raconta le Paris des années 1740, où lui, Shion du Bélier, ainsi que Dégel du Verseau et El Cid du Capricorne, avaient été envoyé en mission juste avant la dernière guerre sainte, afin d'y neutraliser quelques poignées de Spectres qui s'étaient introduits à la Cour du roi Louis XV, dans le but d'envenimer au maximum la situation en Europe… C'était d'ailleurs la seule fois de sa vie où il avait sérieusement envisagé de se couper les cheveux : la tignasse verte explosive sous la perruque de marquis, ce n'était vraiment pas l'idéal !

Il raconta ensuite le Paris de Napoléon, où il était revenu quelques soixante ans plus tard, en tant que Grand Pope cette fois, après avoir contribué d'un ou deux _Stardust Revolution_ bien placés aux défaites du trop gourmand Empereur (1)… Le Paris de sa romance avec ce poète anglais, Lord et voyageur, qui était venu chercher l'inspiration en Grèce, au pied du Sanctuaire, et qu'il avait osé rejoindre à Saint-Germain, quelques années plus tard, pour une dernière nuit…

Le Paris de l'Occupation, où il s'était rendu après avoir envoyé ses chevaliers essayer d'empêcher les massacres, aux quatre coins du monde, mais où il avait été pris en traître, arrêté et jeté dans un train… Le Paris dont il rêvait parfois, là-bas, dans cet Enfer d'où il avait choisi de ne pas s'évader, afin de sauver ce qui pouvait l'être, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose… Amère défaite, que son cœur fatigué, ainsi que les cinq chiffres sur son avant-bras gauche, se chargeraient éternellement de lui rappeler.

Encore ?

Ma foi, messieurs…

Le Paris d'aujourd'hui, le Paris de Jean-Paul Sartre et d'Albert Camus, dans les rues duquel le Verseau avait trouvé son héritier, quelques mois auparavant…

Le Paris qu'il aurait aimé faire découvrir à Mû, comme tant d'autres endroits sur cette Terre qu'il aimait, qu'ils aimaient tous malgré tout ce qu'elle ne faisait pas pour eux.

-Ils n'auront pas le temps de voyager, murmura le Pope, sans avoir besoin de préciser de qui il parlait. Ils n'auront pas le temps de grandir… Il reste un peu moins de vingt ans avant que le sceau d'Athéna ne se brise et qu'une nouvelle guerre sainte ne se déclare… Vingt ans ! Qu'est-ce que cela, chevaliers, je vous le demande, moi qui ai bien souvent maudit les dieux de ne pas m'avoir fait mourir à cet âge, en même temps que mes compagnons ?... Vingt ans pour reformer une chevalerie, vingt ans pour distribuer toutes nos armures de bronze, d'argent et d'or…

-Vingt ans pour dire adieu à nos élèves, compléta le Scorpion à voix basse. Elèves auxquels on sait pourquoi il ne faut pas s'attacher. Les Signes les plus âgés de cette future roue du Zodiaque sont déjà dans leurs camps d'entraînements respectifs, et contrairement aux plus jeunes ils ne reviendront plus au Sanctuaire avant d'avoir été adoubés… Je pense partir avec Milo très prochainement.

Shion acquiesça. Tout comme Mû, Milo faisait partie des « poussins » du Zodiaque, les plus jeunes des douze auxquels le Pope avait imposé un premier séjour au Sanctuaire, avant d'autoriser leurs maîtres à les emmener pour être formés sur le lieu d'origine de leurs armures. Un temps d'adaptation nécessaire à la formation de leur lien, pensait-il, pour ces frères d'armes au maillot qui grandiraient sans les uns les autres, dans le sang, la sueur et les larmes, seuls avec leur étoile et ce _cosmos_ mystérieux qu'il leur faudrait apprendre à maîtriser. Et quel meilleur moyen, pour s'ouvrir à son propre univers intérieur, que de le sentir résonner avec celui des autres ? Particulièrement ceux de leurs aînés, Saga et Aioros, qui s'entraînaient au Sanctuaire, et dont l'exemple ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique aux tous petits…

-D'autant que Saga ne sera bientôt plus un apprenti, lâcha alors Alhena, en se redressant pour regarder ses compagnons dans les yeux.

A ces mots, Ardeth haussa les sourcils, et Shion cessa de battre le refrain de « _Cadet Roussel » _sur la table.

-Aurais-tu l'intention de lui céder ton armure ? demanda le chevalier du Scorpion. Remarque, il est vrai qu'il a eu onze ans le mois dernier… c'est l'âge.

-Oh, l'âge ne compte pas vraiment, en l'occurrence : ci cela n'avait tenu qu'à moi, j'aurais encore attendu un peu avant de prendre ma retraite ! Mais… Je le sens prêt. Il aspire à quelque chose, et je crois sincèrement que c'est à devenir chevalier. Ne lui manque que… le « déclic », si vous me passez l'expression. Je pense que cela viendra quand il ressentira vraiment le poids de l'armure d'or des Gémeaux sur ses épaules, et qu'il pourra décider d'en accepter ou non le fardeau…

-Ainsi, tu penses que Saga est prêt ? l'interrompit le Pope après quelques secondes, avec une curieuse emphase sur le « Saga ».

Alhena cilla. Shion savait, lui…

Il avait été témoin de son instant de faiblesse, quelques années auparavant, lorsqu'il avait refusé de… Non, lorsqu'il l'avait _supplié_ de ne pas l'obliger à séparer ces deux enfants qui se ressemblaient si fort…

-Les Gémeaux sont prêts, oui, murmura l'actuel gardien du Troisième Temple. Pollux n'attend plus que d'être capable de se sacrifier pour son frère.

Kanon et Saga… Entraînés ensemble, malgré tous les risques que cela comportait, et dont l'avait averti autrefois le regard du Pope. Bien qu'il leur eût dit le contraire, Alhena savait que c'était la toute première fois, depuis les temps mythologiques, que la constellation des Dioscures protégeait réellement une paire de jumeaux… Jumeaux dont il faudrait nécessairement sacrifier l'un au profit de l'autre, car il n'y avait et ne pouvait y avoir qu'un seul homme dans l'armure.

Deux visages sur le casque, mais une âme pleine et entière pour les porter… Saga serait cette âme là, ainsi en avait décidé le maître des Gémeaux. Oh, Kanon n'avait pas le fond mauvais, loin de là, seulement il n'avait pas encore _choisi_ de s'engager sur la voie du Bien, contrairement à son frère, qui lui avait déjà pleinement ouvert son cœur à Athéna, et n'attendait que le bon moment pour devenir l'un de ses défenseurs à part entière.

-Saga est un être imparfait, murmura Alhena, comme nous tous, mais il porte déjà en lui l'homme qu'il sera plus tard, un chevalier noble et bon, j'en suis absolument convaincu.

-Les autres enfants l'admirent beaucoup, acquiesça le Scorpion avec un petit mouvement de tête. C'est un garçon sérieux, qu'écoutent même ces deux chenapans de Milo et Aiolia… Je le soupçonne d'ailleurs de leur avoir mis la fessée plus souvent que moi et Yvain du Lion réunis. Si ton apprenti devient chevalier d'or à part entière, son influence sera d'autant plus bénéfique. Quelle épreuve lui prépares-tu ?

En effet, pour qu'un disciple soit élevé au rang de chevalier, il ne suffisait pas que son maître décide de l'adouber : l'armure elle-même devait également le reconnaître pour porteur légitime, ce qui se faisait généralement durant l'épreuve qui, par tradition, clôturait la période d'apprentissage. Chaque constellation ayant sa propre histoire, son propre mythe et son propre caractère, les armures placées sous leur protection héritaient de ces particularités, et chacune avait donc sa manière bien à elle d'accepter et de se faire accepter par son élu. Ajouté à cela que les chevaliers restaient des hommes, tous différents malgré la boue commune dont ils étaient faits : il n'y avait jamais eu et il n'y aurait jamais deux cosmos semblables. De ce fait, une même armure ne renaissait jamais à l'identique, évoluant en fonction de l'énergie dont elle se nourrissait, et les épreuves se devaient d'être en harmonie non seulement avec le passé, mais encore avec la promesse d'avenir que représentait chaque nouveau guerrier…

Amusé, Shion secoua la tête à part lui. Heureusement que Mû ne manquait ni de mémoire, ni d'imagination, car il aurait bien du travail pour résoudre ces quatre-vingt-huit casse-têtes atlantes, autrefois forgés par leurs ancêtres («Et après, on se demandera encore pourquoi leur civilisation a disparu… »).

-… n'ai pas encore décidé en quoi consistera son épreuve. Et vous ? demanda Alhena en regardant alternativement le Pope et Ardeth. Je sais bien que les apprentis du Bélier et du Scorpion sont encore très jeunes, mais…

-Milo est un petit fauve turbulent, orgueilleux comme un tigre et paresseux comme un lion… A vrai dire, il tient plus du signe de feu que du signe d'eau, je comprends qu'il s'entende à la fois avec Aiolia et Camus, l'_Aquarius_… Qui sait, lança alors le Scorpion en riant, je demanderai peut-être une dérogation à London du Verseau pour qu'il m'autorise à aller faire passer son épreuve à Milo en Sibérie : faire un trou dans la glace, jeter l'armure dedans, et obliger le gamin à aller la repêcher… Nul doute que cela le refroidirait !

-Pourquoi pas ? s'amusa le Gémeau. Si en plus tu le mets en slip de bain…

-Arrête, déjà que London a doublé tous les sous-vêtements de Camus en pilou, j'ai pas envie d'être obligé de faire la même chose s'il en ressort traumatisé !...

Ils plaisantèrent encore quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'une question de Shion les fasse tous deux sursauter :

-Vous aimez vos élèves, n'est-ce pas ?

A nouveau, Ardeth et Alhena se regardèrent. Soit le vin français avait des effets qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, soit le casque du Pope cachait définitivement beaucoup plus de choses qu'il n'y paraissait.

-Répondez, insista le vieil Atlante en les fixant de ses deux grands yeux pourpres, dont la couleur, gracieuseté de la lumière du soir, s'harmonisait en ce moment avec celle de ses points de vie.

-Pouvez-vous le demander ? murmura le chevalier du Scorpion, fasciné par ce regard.

-Vous ne le leur avez jamais dit.

Silence.

-Et vous ?

-Quoi ?

-Et vous, Grand Pope, ou plutôt Shion, avez-vous déjà dit à Mû que vous l'aimiez ? questionna doucement Alhena.

Un instant, le vieillard trop sérieux pensa éclater de rire.

Non, bien sûr.

Pas plus qu'eux tous.

Ardeth et Milo, Yvain et Aiolia, London et Camus, Aldébaran et Cristóvão, Alhena et les jumeaux…

Honneur au maître, respect aux armes. Cela disait tout. Entre un chevalier et son disciple, il n'y avait jamais eu besoin d'autre chose.

Et pourtant…

-Si un jour Mû s'amuse à aller fouiller dans ma bibliothèque, à Jamir, commença le Pope, il tombera peut-être sur un arbre généalogique… Un arbre dont les racines les plus profondes ont nom Shion et Atla, et dont lui-même est l'un des tous derniers bourgeons.

Joignant les mains sur son verre de Bordeaux, comme il eût pu le faire autour d'une tasse de thé ou de chocolat, Shion releva la tête et regarda ses deux chevaliers dans les yeux, comme pour leur demander quelque chose. Ardeth et Alhena n'eurent même pas besoin de se consulter : tous deux hochèrent la tête, lui donnant ainsi la permission de continuer.

Alors pour la seconde fois de cette soirée, Shion parla. De lui, mais aussi de Mû. Le vieillard au nom de Terre Promise leur raconta ce qu'était pour lui ce tout petit enfant, qu'il avait choisi de baptiser comme leur très ancien Empire Perdu. Et voici à peu près ce qu'ils entendirent…

-Atla était mon petit frère, seul enfant de Jamir avec moi à avoir réchappé au massacre de la précédente guerre sainte, et Mû est son descendant, que je suis allé chercher au Tibet, dans le village qu'il avait fondé… Cependant, cela ne suffit pas à faire de nous des membres d'une même famille. Mon apprenti et moi sommes d'un peuple au crépuscule de son histoire, dont la splendeur passée n'a de pendant que sa dégénérescence d'aujourd'hui. Ma tâche n'est pas de perpétuer la race atlante, elle est de transmettre mon armure à un héritier. Je n'ai pas choisi Mû parce qu'il porte deux points sur le front, mais parce qu'Hamal, qui est au Bélier ce qu'Antarès est au Scorpion et Castor et Pollux aux Gémeaux, a brillé pour lui le jour de sa naissance. Le visage d'Atla s'est depuis longtemps effacé de ma mémoire, quand sur le sien je découvre chaque jour un détail, un sourire, une expression nouvelle… Mû est le dernier but de ma vie, ce pour quoi je me bats, ce pour quoi je fais l'effort d'ouvrir les yeux chaque matin et de traîner ce corps malade et usé sur une Terre où je n'ai plus ma place. Avec lui je ne me sens pas jeune, au contraire, je me sens prêt à quitter ce monde, ou plutôt, je me sens prêt à me préparer à le quitter… Il me rend fier, et c'est pourquoi je sais que je n'aurais pas de regrets, quelle que soit la manière dont je partirai. Est-ce cela, aimer un enfant ? Mû est petit, si petit, un bébé presque, et il me semble que c'est hier que j'ai soutenu ses premiers pas, dans l'atelier de Jamir… Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il marche tout seul ; il court même, et il fait des bêtises, avec ou sans les autres. Je crois n'avoir jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie que lorsque je l'ai surpris un jour à se laisser tomber du grand pont de pierre qui surplombe le cimetière des armures… Il souriait, tranquille et sûr de lui. Je l'ai fessé très fort, ce jour là, mais il a recommencé. Il est casse-cou, à la fois réfléchi et incroyablement têtu, comme seules peuvent l'être les bêtes à cornes. Il lui arrive d'être insolent, mais il comprend lorsque je le punis, et ne cherche pas à se dérober au châtiment s'il trouve que celui-ci est juste. Il ne pleure pas quand je le frappe, ou du moins jamais devant moi. Dur au fort, doux au faible. Mû sera un grand chevalier, comme Saga, comme Aioros, comme Milo, Camus, Shaka et Cristóvão, parce que je sais et je sens qu'il aura le cœur bien placé. Un tout petit cœur grand comme ça, dont il pense garder jalousement la clé, et dont chacun de ses actes me révèle pourtant la capacité à aimer.

Ici, l'ancien Bélier finit son verre, qu'il avait bu à petites gorgées tout au long de sa tirade, et ferma les yeux un instant, à la manière d'un homme qui se recueille.

-Pour mon disciple, les mots « papa », « maman », ou « grand-père » ne signifient rien… Mais lorsqu'il prononce « Shion », ou « maître », je sens mon vieux cœur à moi qui se dilate dans ma poitrine, tout gonflé de ce que Mû lui apporte encore.

Un temps, le dernier.

-Je pense qu'il ne sert à rien de leur dire que nous les aimons. Ils le savent déjà, au plus profond d'eux. Nos élèves suivent notre exemple, et porteront l'avenir comme nous les avons portés.

**XxX**

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans Athènes, qui pour un chevalier sacré n'était qu'à une poignée de secondes du Sanctuaire, le premier réflexe de Saga fut de prendre une grande inspiration. Ce n'était pas une ville, ça, c'était carrément la mer ! Une mer d'ennuis et d'assaillants potentiels !

Deux ou trois sauts de côtés pour éviter les voitures, quelques coups de coude et un plongeon dans une ruelle plus tard, l'apprenti des Gémeaux put enfin reprendre son souffle et essayer de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire. La ville était truffée d'espions du Sanctuaire, gardes en civil ou chevaliers de bronze, et comme il l'avait dit à son frère, moins Mû et lui s'en feraient remarquer, mieux ils se porteraient. Saga s'efforçait donc d'étouffer au maximum sa cosmo-énergie, afin de ne pas se faire repérer, et gardait le contact télépathique avec Kanon qui, resté en sécurité près du Troisième Temple, tâchait de guider son jumeau sur la trace du jeune Bélier.

_« Et il ressemble à quoi, d'habitude, son cosmos ?_ râlait le Pilote malgré lui. _Parce que là, à part des touristes et des problèmes, je ne vois pas grand-chose qui se profile à l'horizon… »_

_«Il doit être mal en point… Essaie de te concentrer sur ce que tu perçois de… hmmm… de plus brillant ! Mû est… comment dire ? Une fois j'ai entendu le petit Shaka dire qu'il avait « la tête dans les étoiles et de la lumière au bout des doigts »… et c'est vrai, c'est exactement ça. Le cosmos de Mû est encore à l'état embryonnaire, mais quand tu es près de lui, tu sens déjà que… enfin, tu te sens comme si tu ne voyais pas assez clair et que soudain, quelqu'un ouvrait les rideaux pour toi. Je sais que c'est stupide, et pourtant je ne trouve pas d'autres mots. » _

Bien que toute leur conversation se déroulât par télépathie, l'aîné des Gémeaux ne put s'empêcher de se mordre les lèvres. Il pouvait presque _entendre_ le sourire railleur de Kanon.

_« Je vois… Bon, ça va, on est encore en plein jour, je ne risque pas de le confondre avec un lampadaire. »_

Saga grommela un juron qui aurait mortifié maître Alhena, mais qui fit glousser mentalement son cadet, lequel n'attendit pas d'engager la dispute et se mit aussitôt à la recherche de ce qui pouvait ressembler de près ou de loin à Mû.

Son frère, lui, décida de bouger un peu, et de commencer à ratisser le quartier à pied. Ce handicap volontaire qu'il s'était infligé lui pesait bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'avouer, et l'intégrité du petit atlante n'eût-elle été en jeu qu'il n'eût jamais consenti à se placer dans une position aussi vulnérable. Seulement voilà, il y avait beaucoup trop de choses à préserver dans cette histoire, à commencer par le jeune Bélier lui-même, ainsi que les autres petits monstres, qu'il aimait trop au fond pour permettre à un autre que le Grand Pope de les juger. Et puis, comme il l'avait déjà dit, Saga s'inquiétait terriblement pour Mû, et ressentait cet étrange besoin de s'assurer lui-même qu'il était en sécurité.

Sans doute eût-il réagit de même pour les autres ; après tout, l'apprenti de Shion ne lui était pas plus proche que Milo, Camus, Shaka ou Cristóvão… Mais de le savoir en danger avait éveillé en lui une espèce de sentiment d'urgence, une peur singulière à l'idée que ce petit garçon _capable de lumière_ risquait de s'éteindre à tout jamais.

_« Saga ?_ l'interpella une nouvelle fois Kanon, le faisant sursauter en pleine rue. _Si je te dis "cosmos au biberon", "fierté gonflée à bloc" et "typique de la tête de mule en sale état qui refuse de s'aplatir devant l'ennemi", tu me réponds quoi ? »_

_« Merde !_ »

_« Je m'en doutais. Fonce, il est du côté du square Syntagma, probablement dans une des petites rues qui le bordent… De là où tu es, c'est tout droit, direction plein Nord. Et grouille-toi, parce que je crois que le bébé ne va pas tarder à piquer sa crise ! »_

Saga s'orienta sur le soleil, remercia mentalement son jumeau, et partit comme s'il avait Cronos et les douze titans aux fesses. En situation de combat, sa vitesse d'exécution atteignait déjà son plein maximum, c'est-à-dire qu'elle égalait celle de la lumière, mais coupé de son cosmos comme il l'était en ce moment, l'apprenti des Gémeaux ne pouvait que courir normalement, le plus vite possible (ce qui à notre échelle aurait déjà laissé bien des sprinteurs olympiques sur le carreau).

« Typique de la tête de mule qui refuse de s'aplatir devant l'ennemi »

Les mots de Kanon tournoyaient dans son esprit au même rythme que les marches sous ses pieds, et plus il y pensait, moins Saga parvenait à s'empêcher de sourire. Typique de Mû, oui !

C'était aussi pour cela qu'il l'admirait, ce petit bout de bélier à laine mauve et grands yeux violets. Le jeune Atlante avait beau ne pas payer de mine, il avait la tête dure, ainsi qu'un sens de l'honneur et de la dignité quasi-instinctif, particulièrement développé pour son âge. Ce n'était pas nouveau, Saga et Aioros avaient déjà pu le constater à plusieurs reprises : le petit savait ce qu'il voulait, et tenait toujours ses positions jusqu'au bout, quoiqu'il arrive. Ainsi, il recherchait de toutes ses forces l'amitié de Milo, Camus, Aiolia et Cristóvão qui, cruels et volages comme tous les gamins, ne la lui accordaient qu'avec parcimonie, mais n'hésitait jamais à se mettre seul contre tous pour défendre Shaka, son compagnon de toujours et le mouton noir de la bande, quitte à perdre leur estime si chèrement gagnée. Cela le rendait très triste (une fois, une seule, après une dispute de ce genre, Saga l'avait surpris à pleurer à chaudes larmes, bien caché derrière son Temple, persuadé qu'on ne pouvait pas le voir), mais jamais il ne déviait de cette ligne de conduite. Et pour cela, nous l'avons dit, l'apprenti des Gémeaux, de huit ans son aîné, modèle de force, de courage et de générosité, celui-là l'admirait.

Mû n'aimait pas particulièrement la bagarre, au contraire de ses collègues Lion et Scorpion, pourtant il avait compris que parfois, on ne pouvait pas faire autrement, même avec toute la meilleure volonté du monde. C'était ce qui manquait encore au petit Shaka : la capacité d'accepter le monde qui l'entourait tel qu'il était, avec sa violence et ses imperfections, afin de réagir en conséquence.

Peut-être qu'être l'élève du Pope, un homme qui n'avait pas le même statut que les chevaliers d'or mais le traitait exactement comme tous les autres apprentis, peut-être que cela avait aidé Mû à relativiser, à comprendre que chacun avait dans le monde une place différente, mais une place tout de même. Peut-être, oui… Au fond, qui savait ce que pensaient ces enfants ? Ces tous petits bouts d'hommes à qui l'on apprenait à contenir l'univers, à défendre l'Amour et la Justice, et qui pourtant faisaient entre eux l'expérience de l'humanité, dans ce qu'elle avait parfois de plus vil et de plus mesquin. Oui, les chevaliers d'Athéna aussi pouvaient être méchants. Ils pouvaient être faibles. Ils pouvaient avoir envie de frapper, de faire mal, d'entendre quelqu'un crier de douleur.

Mû comme les autres. Comme lui-même.

Saga se souviendrait toujours de la fois où Angelo, l'apprenti du Cancer qui s'entraînait en Sicile, était revenu au Sanctuaire avec son maître pour un quelconque rapport, et où il était venu les voir aux arènes. C'était un drôle de garçon, pour qui la force était la suprême qualité, et qui méprisait tous ceux qu'il estimait ne pas la posséder. Agressif et querelleur, il cherchait visiblement à se distraire aux dépends des autres, et avait d'abord choisi de s'en prendre au teint trop pâle et à la mauvaise maîtrise du grec de Camus (curieusement, d'ailleurs, c'était le pauvre Milo qui en avait fait les frais, ayant dû faire face à la fois à Angelo, sur qui il s'était jeté, et à Camus lui-même, qui n'avait que fort peu apprécié que le Scorpion essaie de venger son honneur à sa place). Puis l'italien s'était rabattu sur le Sagittaire et « ses grands airs paternalistes ridicules » (sa fesse droite devait encore porter la trace du terrible _Lightning Coup de dents_ d'Aiolia), et enfin sur le Gémeau, « le grand et merveilleux Gémeau, toujours parfait et ennuyeux, plus arrogant au fond que tous les dieux réunis » (Gémeau qui savait très bien se défendre tout seul, merci, et qui lui avait alors balancé une vacherie à la Kanon dont l'amour-propre du Cancer se souviendrait longtemps).

C'était là que, n'ayant plus d'autre cible pour passer ses nerfs, Angelo s'en était pris au Bélier. _Aux_ Béliers, en fait. A Mû, «le gniard dont s'était encombré le Pope, et qui avait dû pisser sur ses robes plus souvent qu'à l'occasion ». Et comme le gniard en question, presque naïvement, lui avait répliqué que ce n'était pas sa faute si c'était Shion qui l'avait mis au monde et pris avec lui alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé, l'apprenti du Cancer avait souri tel le duelliste dont l'adversaire vient de faire une faute grave : « Vraiment ? On se demande bien pourquoi ! Remarque, si c'est Maman Mouton qui t'a directement confié à lui… Eh, le Pope est vieux, mais on dit qu'il est encore costaud, hein… Peut-être qu'il s'est amusé un peu avec elle et qu'il a juste dû assumer le fruit de ses bêtises… Après tout, les vieux, c'est tous des cochons ! Dis, en deux siècles, tu crois qu'il en a mis combien, des salopes comme ta mère ? »

Mû avait pâli à l'extrême, mais n'avait pas bougé. En fait, il s'était contenté de le regarder, longtemps et droit dans les yeux, avant de plisser les siens.

Deux secondes.

Deux secondes, et Angelo avait hurlé.

Les deux mains plaquées sur ses tempes, il s'était écroulé à genoux dans le sable de l'arène, les pupilles révulsées, en laissant échapper ce long cri de douleur qui avait donné envie de se faire dessus même à Saga et Aioros. Le Cancer avait un masque de mort sur le visage, et c'était le Bélier qui était en train de le tuer. Lentement, sans sourire, mais presque. Il avait d'ailleurs fallu que le Gémeau entende cette voix de chérubin murmurer « Je veux que tu crèves » à quelques pas de lui, pour qu'il trouve la force de s'arracher au spectacle d'Angelo se tordant sur le sol et qu'il n'attrape Mû à bras le corps, avant de lui coller trois paires de claques.

Une pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits, une pour le punir d'avoir attaqué un compagnon d'armes, et une pour lui faire peur, autant qu'il venait de lui faire peur à lui, en dévoilant cet aspect de son pouvoir.

Alors oui, les chevaliers d'Athéna pouvaient être laids.

A deux ans et demi, Mû avait prouvé qu'il était parfaitement capable de commettre un meurtre de sang froid, pour assouvir une pulsion, et Saga qu'il pouvait être intolérant au point de vouloir faire payer sa différence à l'Autre.

Ils n'étaient que des hommes.

Faits de boue, mais ayant cependant conscience de la lumière.

Le lendemain, l'apprenti des Gémeaux ne supportait déjà plus la situation, et prenait son courage à deux mains pour aller parler au jeune Bélier. A l'ombre des colonnes du Premier Temple, ils s'étaient tous les deux demandé pardon, reconnaissant sincèrement leur faute, et acceptant le repentir de l'autre du plus profond de leur cœur.

Comme de véritables chevaliers.

_« Je ne veux pas qu'on te fasse du mal, Mû,_ pensa Saga avec force. _Alors tant que je le pourrai, je jure que te protégerai. Attends-moi. »_

**XxX**

Lorsqu'il avait vu la bande d'adolescents se rassembler à l'entrée de la ruelle, son instinct lui avait immédiatement soufflé de ne pas rester à vue. Méfiant de nature, le généreux petit Mû devenait incroyablement radin dès lors qu'il s'agissait de faire confiance à des inconnus… de plus, son état actuel lui donnait tout, sauf envie de courir aux autres à bras ouverts.

Seulement voilà, cet état là l'empêchait aussi de bouger.

Alors il attendit.

Et la première pierre vint.

Oh, certes, elle l'avait manqué d'un demi-cheval, frappant l'une des poubelles entre lesquelles il s'était rencogné, mais le bruit de l'impact lui resta sur l'estomac comme si c'était là qu'elle s'était écrasée.

Ils l'attaquaient. Des coups lui tombaient dessus sans qu'il sache pourquoi, exactement comme au bord du ravin, tout à l'heure. Et ça, Mû ne comprenait pas.

Que Milo, Aiolia ou Camus le fassent tomber, d'accord : c'était dans leur habitude, et au fond, le jeune tibétain savait qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment sérieux, qu'ils ne cherchaient qu'à s'amuser et pas à lui faire du mal. Mais que Cristóvão, celui-là qu'il pensait le plus gentil d'entre tous, décide de faire la même chose, eh bien cela l'avait paralysé au point de ne pas savoir réagir correctement. Et là, dans cette ruelle, tout recommençait : Mû acceptait le fait que le camion l'ait renversé, puisque lui-même ne s'était pas téléporté au bon endroit… en revanche, que cette bande d'enfants qu'il ne connaissait pas et à qui il n'avait strictement rien fait lui jette des pierres, ce n'était définitivement pas normal.

Pas juste, non plus.

L'apprenti du Bélier sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Mû avait l'habitude des coups, que ce soit dans l'arène, lors des disputes entre apprentis, ou encore avec toutes les taloches et autres coups de pied au cul que Shion pouvait lui mettre à longueur d'année. Seulement, en cet instant, la douleur qui minait son petit corps de partout lui était bien moins pénible que ce sentiment, terrible et brûlant comme une insulte : l'injustice.

Ils n'avaient pas le droit de le frapper, il n'avait rien fait pour le mériter !

Il n'y avait que son maître qui avait le droit de lui taper dessus, quand il faisait des bêtises ou quand il confondait le gammanium et l'orichalque dans ses équations (« Bon sang, Mû, je ne voudrais pas être à ta place le jour où un chevalier se réveillera après s'être vidé de son sang, et qu'il découvrira que tu as fait exploser son armure ! »). Et Saga, aussi, il pouvait… Il l'avait pu, un jour, la seule fois de sa vie où le petit atlante se souvenait d'avoir été vraiment, vraiment très méchant.

Mais les autres, ils n'avaient pas le droit, ah ça non !

Dans un mouvement de colère, Mû arrêta la seconde pierre par télékinésie, et la renvoya directement sur celui qui l'avait lancée.

-Aïe ! Bordel, comment il a fait ça, le gosse ?

-Il fait bouger le caillou tout seul !... Attends, je réess… AÏE ! Putain, je l'avais bien dit : il a des pouvoirs magiques ! C'est un sorcier !

Le garçon qui venait de parler, un grand gaillard d'une douzaine d'années, ramassa une quatrième pierre et fit deux pas en avant. Mû, à qui ses blessures faisaient souffrir le martyr, mais que son orgueil à vif maintenait plus droit que le sceptre d'Athéna, le regarda en plein dans les yeux. Il ne ploierait pas. L'autre dut croire à un défi, car il lâcha alors une bordée de gros mots dont le jeune tibétain ne saisit pas la moitié, mais qui eut le mérite d'être accompagnée de gestes suffisamment clairs pour qu'il comprenne que les injures lui étaient destinées. Serrant les dents, l'apprenti du Bélier tâcha de ne pas s'énerver davantage (la leçon face à Angelo avait porté), et sourit à son pseudo-adversaire, d'un petit sourire de voyou copié sur ceux que Saga avait parfois lorsqu'on lui cherchait des poux.

Le sourire en question eut d'ailleurs le même effet que sur les lèvres du Gémeau.

-La vache, il se moque de moi, en plus !!

-Attends, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

L'autre ne répondit qu'en jurant de nouveau. Comme au ralenti, avec ses yeux d'apprenti chevalier, Mû le vit brandir son morceau de brique, et prendre de l'élan pour le lui jeter à la figure.

Avec un rien de plaisir vengeur, le petit Bélier visualisa le point qui serait celui de l'impact lorsqu'il la lui retournerait : en plein front. Mais soudain, alors qu'il bandait son esprit pour arrêter le projectile, l'irruption d'une présence connue lui fit perdre sa concentration.

-Sa.. !

La pierre l'atteignit à la tempe.

**XxX**

Guidé par le cosmos de son frère, qui était entré en résonnance avec celui du jeune atlante, il n'avait pas mis deux minutes pour traverser la ville et trouver le square Syntagma. De là, la piste à suivre s'était pratiquement déroulée toute seule : un attroupement de badauds dans un coin qui péroraient sur les chauffards, une vitrine explosée et des traces de sang.

Tâchant d'ignorer la Peur et sa main de fer qui se refermait sur son estomac, Saga s'était faufilé dans les petites rues avoisinantes, et avait laissé les sens de Kanon se substituer aux siens afin de repérer la position de Mû dans le périmètre. Si comme il le devinait, l'apprenti du Pope avait eu un accident en réapparaissant au milieu de la route, ou quelque chose de ce genre, il avait dû se traîner quelque part pour échapper à la curiosité des bonnes gens... Saga doutait que les habitants d'Athènes aient l'habitude de voir un bébé survivre à une collision de ce genre ! Il savait que le peuple grec connaissait l'existence des chevaliers sacrés et de leurs pouvoirs, mais tout de même, il y avait des limites à la compréhension humaine… Mû n'avait pas dû avoir spécialement envie de se retrouver au centre de l'attention, et se serait sans doute dissimulé quelque part après le choc.

_« Et je crois que je viens de trouver où_, murmura Kanon dans sa tête. _Prends à gauche, il y a une impasse avec des poubelles au fond… et pas mal de problèmes à l'entrée. »_ (2)

Serrant les dents, le Gémeau acquiesça mentalement et se dirigea vers le point indiqué, tout en priant pour que les problèmes en question déguerpissent vite... Saga connaissait sa force, mais aussi et surtout son tempérament profond…

Athéna les protège, s'il les trouvait en train de faire du mal à Mû.

-Sa… !

Et un bruit de coup.

Déesse.

Une nano seconde plus tard, et la foudre tombait au milieu de la bande d'adolescents. La foudre, oui, car il suffit d'un éclair pour que les trois lapideurs en chef volent à quinze pas de là, que deux nez se brisent, qu'une poignée de dents gicle, que…

-SAGA !!

Le cri de Mû fut le coup de tonnerre après la lumière. Hébété, le Gémeau se retourna, un garçon de deux ou trois ans son aîné dans chaque main. L'apprenti du Bélier était caché par l'ombre des poubelles, mais de là il se trouvait, il pouvait voir ses grands yeux violets braqués sur lui, brillants d'un éclat qui lui fit mal dans la poitrine.

Mû avait envie de pleurer.

La honte frappa Saga au cœur. Incapable de se détacher de ce regard qui lui renvoyait sa laideur de l'instant en pleine face, le Gémeau reposa lentement les deux adolescents, qui filèrent sans demander leur reste. Pas étonnant, il venait de les effrayer. Exactement comme Mû l'avait effrayé lui, quelques mois auparavant, au point qu'il le frappe en retour sans se poser de questions, ou presque.

L'enfant allait-il avoir le même réflexe de défense, aujourd'hui ?

S'il en jugeait par cette boule chauffée au rouge qui roulait en ce moment dans son ventre à lui donner envie de vomir, et qui n'était autre que les restes de la satisfaction profonde qu'il avait éprouvée à cogner ces gamins plus faibles que lui, Saga devait bien avouer qu'il le méritait.

Amplement.

-Mû…

Ici, le jeune Bélier bougea dans l'ombre, mais ne lui répondit pas. _« Typique de la tête de mule en sale état »_, lui souffla alors une petite voix, qui ressemblait moins à celle de Kanon qu'à la sienne propre.

Très pâle, le Gémeau appela une nouvelle fois son compagnon, et fit deux pas dans l'ombre pour se rapprocher de lui. Il avait peut-être étouffé son cosmos au point de ne pas pouvoir retrouver le petit tout seul, mais à présent qu'il l'avait sous le nez, son septième sens atteint et maîtrisé depuis très longtemps parlait tout seul.

Il voyait Mû dans les ténèbres.

Et là, étrangement, son premier réflexe fut de bénir le Grand Pope. Le bénir de tout son cœur et de toute son âme, pour avoir un jour levé le nez vers les étoiles, et compris que l'héritier du Bélier était sur le point de naître… Pour l'avoir cherché, trouvé, pris sous son aile et fait de lui ce qu'il était.

Un apprenti chevalier d'or, capable de survivre là où tous les autres seraient morts.

Mû était assis au milieu des ordures, sa jambe gauche tordue au sol et pliée dans un angle contraire, ses bras, sa tunique et son visage couverts de sang, une énorme plaie sur le côté du crâne, et un grand morceau de verre planté dans l'épaule, à la verticale.

Et il était vivant.

Oh oui, bénis soient le Pope, les étoiles et la Déesse !

Cela, comme nous l'avons dit, fut sa première pensée en voyant apparaître Mû.

La seconde fut plus douloureuse.

Plus violente aussi. Pas comme sa pulsion de tantôt, mais plutôt comme un besoin urgent, là maintenant, tout de suite, de balayer tout ce qu'il avait dans le cœur pour faire beaucoup de place et pouvoir ainsi accueillir toute la souffrance de Mû.

Lentement, les mains ouvertes et les yeux dans les siens, Saga fit de nouveau quelques pas en direction du jeune Bélier, retenant son souffle comme son envie de se précipiter. Après l'avoir déçu une fois, la dernière chose qu'il voulait était en plus de faire peur à Mû. Le petit ne le quittait pas des yeux, ces grands yeux violets qui lui mangeaient la moitié du visage, et que le Gémeau trouvait à la fois beaux et profondément bizarres : beaux parce qu'ils brillaient tout le temps, et que comme il l'avait dit à Kanon, il avait toujours l'impression de comprendre quelque chose à chaque fois qu'il les croisait… et bizarres, parce que cela ne restait qu'une impression, justement : ils n'expliquaient rien.

Ils ouvraient la porte, vous donnaient la permission d'entrer, mais ne vous disaient pas ce qu'il y avait derrière.

« J'ai un trésor pour toi, mais je ne te dirai pas où il est. »

Cela énervait Saga autant que cela le fascinait. Comme une histoire dont on n'a pas la fin…

Comme les chants d'Homère, que leur lisait jadis Alhena… Kanon et lui prenaient du plaisir à les écouter, mais ne comprenaient pas pourquoi. Et quand ils le faisaient remarquer à leur maître, celui-ci se contentait de sourire, et de murmurer que c'était justement pour cela que c'était beau.

-Mû…

Le petit Bélier n'avait pas eu un mouvement de recul, mais toute son attitude était une invitation à la distance, qui cognait le cœur du Gémeau presque aussi sûrement que ses poings à lui avaient cogné les imbéciles de tantôt. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas trace de peur sur le visage tuméfié de Mû… pas de colère, non plus, pas de dégoût.

-Viens pas, souffla l'enfant. Viens pas, c'est sale…

Juste l'envie de rester seul à patauger dans le sang et la souillure.

-Je suis venu te chercher, Mû, répliqua doucement Saga. Je suis là pour toi, et je ne vais certainement pas te laisser dans cet endroit… Il faut te soigner… On va rentrer au Sanctuaire, d'accord ?

-Shion ne va pas être content…

-Ah ça, répondit le Gémeau en tâchant de sourire et de contenir le tremblement de sa voix. Je doute que ça le fasse bondir de joie de te voir dans cet état. C'est pour ça qu'il faut rentrer vite… Tu perds du sang…

Saga avait posé un genou en terre, à trois pas du Bélier, et tout doucement, tendit la main dans sa direction. Mû ne la prit pas ; en revanche, il leva vers lui un regard que le presque chevalier d'or aurait trouvé encore plus incompréhensible que les autres, si son état d'esprit actuel n'avait pas été ce qu'il était.

-Mû, tu crois vraiment que le Grand Pope serait injuste au point de se fâcher contre toi ? Tu n'as rien fait de mal !

-Ben si, justement, murmura le bébé atlante, qui faisait visiblement de gros efforts pour ignorer la main tendue du Gémeau. J'ai… Quand je t'ai vu les frapper, j'étais content, c'est pas bien… et puis, j'ai… Ben, j'ai…

-Tu as fait quoi ? l'encouragea son compagnon, qui de son côté avait senti la flaque de sang atteindre son genou, et se dépêchait de contacter Kanon par télépathie pour qu'il courre au Temple du Pope.

-Ben, j'ai compris que… Pardon, Saga !! Mais j'ai compris que… que j'avais été… aussi méchant que toi…

Et vlan, encore un coup. Sois sage, ô ma douleur, et tiens toi… blabla ! Mû venait de lui attraper la main.

-Tout à l'heure, moi aussi je voulais leur faire mal exprès, avoua le petit en griffant presque les doigts de son aîné. Comme avec Angelo… C'est pas bien ! On avait aussi été méchants tous les deux, ce jour là, tu te souviens ? C'est pas bien, et c'est encore moi qui ait fait la première bêtise ! Shion sera fâché, toi aussi, tout ça parce que j'ai raté une stupide téléportation ! En plus, tu es sorti du Sanctuaire à cause de moi, tu vas être puni, et puis… Et puis…

Il pleurait pour de bon, à présent, dépouillant l'apprenti chevalier d'or pour redevenir un tout petit qui a mal partout, et qui de surcroît vient de comprendre qu'il a fait une grosse bêtise.

Saga, lui, ne put y tenir plus longtemps, et déploya son cosmos autour de Mû, à défaut de le serrer dans ses bras.

-Tu sais, même si toi, tu n'avais pas voulu leur faire mal, je les aurais frappés, souffla-t-il en plantant à son tour son regard dans le sien. Je suis responsable de ça. Et puis, c'est aussi moi qui ai décidé de venir te chercher. Moi tout seul. Ce qui est arrivé n'est absolument pas ta faute, Mû.

Maladroit comme un guerrier, mais plus doux et attentif qu'une mère, Saga s'efforçait de soulager l'enfant, et concentrait sa cosmo-énergie sur ses plaies pour tâcher d'en atténuer la douleur. Ses propres pouvoirs mentaux, quoique plus développés que la moyenne, ne l'étaient cependant pas suffisamment pour être utilisés à des fins curatives, contrairement à ceux de Shion et de Mû, dont la force psychique était telle qu'elle leur permettait de transcender la matière et toutes ses formes d'altération. Non, pour aider le Bélier, Saga, lui, n'avait pas d'autre choix que de rompre le pacte de sécurité qu'il avait passé avec lui-même, et de baigner ce petit corps meurtri dans sa propre énergie vitale.

Doucement, le Gémeau concentra son cosmos sur la plaie la plus dangereuse de son compagnon, à savoir l'entaille qui lui coupait l'épaule en deux, et tout en priant très fort pour ne pas aggraver les choses au lieu de les améliorer, il retira précautionneusement le morceau de verre. Les mains de Mû avaient migré sur sa tunique, et s'y agrippaient avec tant de vigueur que lorsque la pointe glissa sur sa clavicule cassée, Saga entendit un bruit de déchirure. Quelques secondes plus tard, le bout de verre fut jeté au loin, très loin, tandis que Mû relâchait son aîné et se tordait le cou pour essayer de voir sa blessure. Soupirant, le Gémeau intensifia encore son cosmos pour redonner des forces à l'enfant, fier au fond de voir qu'il ne pleurait pas, ni ne se plaignait, fidèle à son habitude de ne rien dire lorsqu'il avait mal. L'heure n'était guère au soulagement, cependant, car si l'apprenti de Shion pouvait supporter beaucoup, son corps, lui, avait d'autres limites… et pour le coup, Saga sentit la Peur remonter en flèche, lorsque la flaque vermeille qui s'élargissait toujours sous eux commença à imprégner le bas de sa tunique.

-Mû… Mû, tu saignes, c'est grave ! Redresses-toi, s'il te plaît, il faut que je… Je vais…

Par tous les dieux de l'Olympe ! Son maître Alhena lui avait donné bien des conseils dans sa vie, tous plus raisonnables les uns que les autres, pourtant le seul qui lui revint à l'esprit à ce moment là fut précisément celui qu'il avait toujours trouvé le plus farfelu. «Avec n'importe quel chevalier, Saga. Fais cela, et tu lui sauveras la vie à coup sûr, quelle que soit la gravité de son état ». Le Gémeau n'y avait pas beaucoup cru, jusque là, mais il faisait confiance à son professeur, et si c'était vraiment la seule solution…

-Hamal, murmura-t-il alors. Mû ! Hamal, tu sais où elle est ?

-Ben, dans le ciel, grogna le petit Atlante, qui avait baissé le nez et serrait très fort les poings pour ne pas que Saga les voit trembler.

-Non, pas celle là… Et redresses-toi, je te dis, tu fais saigner ta tête encore plus ! Le point dessiné par ton étoile, Mû, je te parle du point vital sur ton corps… Tu n'es pas encore chevalier, mais Hamal te protège : si je la frappe, tu ne saigneras plus. Dis-moi, Mû, s'il te plaît… Dis-moi, je ne veux pas que tu meures !

-Mais…

Un peu effaré, tant par la dernière exclamation de son ainé que par la secousse un peu rude qu'il venait de lui infliger, l'héritier du Bélier prit enfin conscience de ce qu'il lui demandait, et tira sur le vêtement du Gémeau pour l'obliger à se mettre à sa hauteur.

-C'est un point secret, Saga. Comme Castor et Pollux pour toi. Shion dit toujours que si un adversaire arrive à le toucher, c'est fini… Je ne dois pas dire où il est !

A ces mots, et quoiqu'il s'y attendît, le cœur du futur chevalier d'or se serra un peu.

-Je sais… Moi non plus, je ne dois pas dire où sont Castor et Pollux. Mais Mû, tu as mal… Même si tu es très courageux, ce n'est pas rien, ce que tu as ! On est tous seuls, loin du Sanctuaire, et il y a beaucoup d'espions ici… S'ils nous trouvent avant que le Grand Pope ait été prévenu, on va passer un sale quart d'heure. Je dois tout faire pour te ramener à ton maître le plus vite possible, tu comprends ? Si on arrivait seulement à empêcher que tu te vides de ton sang, on pourrait se déplacer à la vitesse de la lumière…

-Mais je peux me soigner tout seul…

-Non, tu ne peux pas ! répliqua sèchement le Gémeau, avec un regard dur qui fit presque sursauter Mû. Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ? Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens, mais la dernière fois que tu as essayé de trifouiller tes cellules par psychokinésie toi-même alors que tu étais blessé, on a dû s'y mettre à deux avec Aioros pour te tenir immobile, pendant que Shion te remboitait les membres un par un !

Ah ben oui, vu comme ça…

Bien malgré lui, Saga ne s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la moue du jeune Bélier : même dans ce genre de situation, tartiné d'hémoglobine de la tête aux pieds, Mû trouvait le moyen d'être adorable.

La « lumière » dont il avait parlé à Kanon…

-Tu sais quoi ? dit-t-il alors en prenant brusquement sa décision. On va faire un marché ! C'est vrai que je te demande beaucoup, mais c'est pour ton bien… Alors…

Souriant toujours, à la fois pour rassurer son compagnon et pour se rassurer lui-même, Saga attrapa l'une de ces minuscules mains qui l'avaient tenu tantôt et, tout doucement, la porta quelque part du côté de sa tempe. La petite voix dans sa tête –celle là qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle de son jumeau quand il était en pétard- lui hurlait qu'il était en train de faire une énorme bêtise, tout ça parce qu'il était un foutu sentimental qui ne réfléchissait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez.

Tout ça parce qu'il voulait pouvoir sauver le Bélier lui-même, au lieu de rentrer directement au Sanctuaire pour le confier à qui de droit.

Saga ne l'écouta pas.

-Mû, si un jour tu as besoin de mon étoile, murmura-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux, que ce soit pour me sauver ou pour me tuer, alors c'est à cet endroit que tu devras frapper. Tu vois ? Castor est ici. Juste ici. La tête du fils de Tyndare, du Mortel ressuscité par la grâce de son frère (3). Tu t'en souviendras ?

Jamais le violet des iris de Mû ne lui avait paru si brillant, comme si la géante blanche des Gémeaux venait effectivement de s'y refléter.

-L'étoile de Saga, acquiesça l'enfant en caressant doucement les cheveux de son compagnon à l'endroit qu'il venait de lui indiquer, le faisant sourire à nouveau. Tu me l'as donnée, continua-t-il avec un air étrangement sérieux, tu me l'as donnée, alors je ne l'oublierais pas. Jamais. Pour te tuer ou pour te sauver.

Puis, attrapant la main du Gémeau à son tour, il la porta lui-même à sa nuque, et en pressa les longs doigts pour qu'ils appuient précisément sur la base de son cou.

-Tu m'as donné ton étoile, alors je te donne la mienne. « Hamal », ça veut dire « l'Agneau », et si tu veux le frapper, c'est là. Y'a que toi qui sait, donc tu ne dois pas oublier non plus.

-Pour te tuer ou pour te sauver, répéta Saga en effleurant de ses lèvres le front couvert de sang. On a tous les deux le choix, maintenant.

Et sans plus attendre, Saga leva l'index, invoqua le nom d'Athéna, et frappa le point vital du Bélier.

Immédiatement, le sang s'arrêta de couler.

Mû n'attendit même pas que le Gémeau retire sa main, et fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait avec personne : il lui tendit les bras.

« Tu dis ça, mais moi je t'avais déjà choisi. »

A cet instant, quelque chose de très chaud se répandit dans la poitrine de Saga, tandis qu'il entrapercevait enfin un bout de réponse à cette drôle d'énigme mauve et brillante qui s'appelait Mû du Bélier. Un peu confus, mais trop heureux au fond pour que cela ait une quelconque importance, le futur chevalier d'or reçut le cadeau pour ce qu'il était, et laissa l'homme en lui répondre de la seule façon possible : à son tour, il ouvrit les bras, offrant ainsi à Mû le refuge qu'il demandait.

-Merci, Saga, murmura l'enfant en se pressant contre son cœur, avant de soupirer de contentement lorsque la grande paluche du Gémeau se posa tendrement sur sa tête.

-T'es plus têtu qu'un troupeau de mules, tu le sais, ça ? répondit celui-ci en l'étreignant comme il put, de ses bras mais aussi et surtout de son cosmos, afin de ne pas le blesser davantage. On est repérés, maintenant, y'a des chevaliers qui approchent…

-T'auras qu'à leur taper dessus…

-Sûr ! Et toi, tu leur balanceras des cailloux par télékinésie !

Pas indigné pour deux ronds, Mû pouffa de rire tout contre la poitrine du Gémeau. Il aimait tant ce petit côté canaille, chez Saga, cet aspect un peu étrange de sa personnalité, qui contrastait tellement avec l'image sage et parfaite que tout le monde avait de lui ! « Saga le demi-dieu » par-ci, « Saga l'ange de pureté » par là… Bizarrement, cela énervait toujours le petit atlante, d'entendre ce genre de choses. Tiens, il savait bien lui, que c'étaient des bêtises, et que Saga n'était pas parfait ! Ne le lui avait-il pas avoué à lui-même, quelques mois auparavant, après qu'il ait voulu tuer Angelo ? Mû n'ignorait absolument pas que si le Gémeau l'avait frappé, ce jour-là, c'était parce qu'il avait eu peur de son pouvoir, et que comme pour la plupart des hommes, cette peur l'avait rendu méchant. Oh, Mû avait l'habitude, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on l'attaquait parce qu'il était différent, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir mal, ni d'en vouloir à ceux qui le rejetaient ainsi. Seulement voilà, Saga, lui, à la différence de tous les autres, était venu lui présenter des excuses après la dispute. Il avait avoué ses torts, expliqué ce qui s'était passé, avant de demander humblement pardon au petit Bélier.

Cela lui avait réchauffé le cœur comme jamais auparavant.

Alors non, Saga n'était pas parfait. Lui et Aioros faisaient la fierté du Sanctuaire, l'honneur de leurs maîtres et l'admiration de tous les futurs chevaliers d'or, d'argent et de bronze réunis… Gémeau et Sagittaire, les deux aînés de cette future roue du Zodiaque, toujours à égalité lorsqu'on chantait leurs louanges. Pourtant, Mû savait qu'ils n'étaient pas semblables. Aioros ne venait les voir que lorsque son petit frère était avec eux, alors que Saga n'hésitait jamais à passer du temps avec chacun des apprentis en dehors de l'entraînement, qu'il fût seul ou non. Aioros les remettaient toujours à leur place en leur faisant gentiment la morale, et jamais en leur renvoyant une réplique dure et bien vacharde de temps en temps. Aioros ne leur apprenait pas de jurons en grec, il ne disait jamais de gros mots quand les adultes avaient le dos tourné, il ne regardait jamais le monde avec un sourire de jeune loup qui se lèche les babines.

Le Gémeau, lui, faisait toutes ces choses. Parfois même pire, d'ailleurs. Et cela plaisait à Mû, parce qu'à côté de cela, jamais Saga ne se départait de sa gentillesse, ce qui la rendait d'autant plus réelle et profonde.

Cela la rendait précieuse.

Un beau sourire aux lèvres, malgré le sang et les hématomes qui couvraient sa figure, Mû s'écarta soudain de son compagnon, et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Porte-moi.

Et comme l'apprenti des Gémeaux le regardait avec étonnement :

-Jusqu'au Sanctuaire. Tu as dit qu'il fallait rentrer, non ? Porte-moi, Saga, s'il te plaît.

En cet instant, et même si sa vie en avait dépendu, Saga aurait bien été incapable de trouver le mot exact pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Mû était en miettes, avec sa jambe cassée en au moins deux endroits, il ne pouvait certainement pas marcher… mais ce n'était pas pour cette raison qu'il lui demandait de le porter, le Gémeau en était certain. Il y avait… trop de choses, dans son expression, trop de tranquillité et trop de satisfaction, comme si quelque chose qu'il attendait depuis toujours venait enfin de se produire. Et ce n'était certainement pas en le regardant qu'on allait débrouiller le mystère, non, pas avec cette apparence si étrange qui était la sienne, ce visage de poupée cassée où l'on ne voyait que ses yeux, ces deux foutus yeux violets dont Saga avait l'impression qu'ils ne cesseraient jamais de se moquer de lui.

Vaincu, le Gémeau soupira.

-Tu m'énerves, Mû, j'arrive jamais à savoir à quoi tu penses ! grommela-t-il en se levant, sur un ton qui ne parvenait pas totalement à cacher son amusement.

Pour toute réponse, le petit bélier lui renvoya son plus beau sourire, qui trouva vite un reflet sur le visage de Saga. Pour le coup, Mû faisait vraiment de la lumière !

Et pas seulement parce qu'il baignait dans l'aura dorée de son aîné…

-Porte-moi, Saga, murmura l'enfant pour la troisième fois, en tendant de nouveau les bras vers lui.

Toujours souriant, l'apprenti des Gémeaux acquiesça doucement, avant de se pencher pour le cueillir à la taille, tout en intensifiant encore sa cosmo-énergie afin de protéger le corps meurtri des trépidations qui allaient suivre.

-Accroche-toi. Si on doit semer les autres, ça risque de secouer.

Pour toute réponse, Mû se nicha contre lui.

**XxX**

-_Le Sanctuaire a douze maisons, le Sanctuaire a douze maisons…_

-Milo…

-_Qui n'ont ni poutres ni chevrons, qui n'ont ni poutres ni chevrons…_

-Milo.

-_C'est pour loger ces imbéciiiiiles, vous répondront les dieux fossiiiiileuh… Ah ! Ah ! Ah oui, vraiment ! Les Chevaliers sont bon enfant !_

-Milo !! Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Et en plus tu chantes faux !! s'écria l'apprenti du Verseau en frappant son ami avec le torchon qu'il était en train de laver, ce qui du reste n'empêcha absolument pas son collègue Scorpion de continuer le massacre _(« Le Sanctuaire n'a pas d'toilettes, le Sanctuaire n'a pas d'toileeeeettes !! »_).

Tous deux, ainsi que Cristóvão, avaient été confiés au jeune Sagittaire par un Saga en rogne, juste avant que celui-ci ne les quitte pour essayer d'aller retrouver Mû, et il avait été décidé qu'ils attendraient le retour du Grand Pope en se rendant utiles. Flanqués d'Aiolia, qui les avait rejoints au banc des condamnés, les futurs chevaliers d'or s'affairaient donc à leurs corvées quotidiennes, celles qui étaient communes à tous les apprentis du Sanctuaire, quel que soit leur rang ou celui de leur maître : ménage, travail au jardin et lessive à la rivière.

Mais à en juger par les performances vocales de certains, ce n'était visiblement pas suffisant pour canaliser le stress…

-_Chevalier pisse mais en cachette, chevalier pisse mais en… _Aïe !! Camus, c'est froid !

-C'est fait exprès, t'as qu'à te taire !! Je ne t'apprendrais plus jamais de chanson !!

-Mais je…

-SILENCE, tous les deux ! On vous entend du pied des Douze Maisons !

La voix d'Aioros les fit sursauter, et tous se retournèrent pour voir arriver l'apprenti du Sagittaire, qui depuis qu'on l'avait mis au courant de la situation, était au moins aussi remonté que Saga.

-Je viens d'aller voir les gardes. Rangez tout ça, et suivez-moi.

-Que…

-Le Grand Pope est rentré. Vous allez pouvoir monter à son Temple, et demander audience.

**XxX**

A peine avait-il posé le pied sur l'escalier menant au Premier Temple, qu'il avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Cela n'avait été qu'une impression, d'abord, un vague pressentiment, mais qui s'était confirmé à mesure qu'il gravissait les marches et, plus précisément, lorsqu'il passa le seuil de la Maison du Bélier.

Il y manquait quelqu'un.

Immédiatement, Shion déploya son cosmos à la recherche de celui de Mû, imité en retrait par Alhena, à qui l'absence de son propre disciple dans l'enceinte du Sanctuaire n'avait pas non plus échappé.

-Grand Pope ? Alhena ? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Ardeth, inquiet de toute cette débauche d'énergie aussi soudaine qu'inattendue.

Plongés en transe, les deux hommes ne lui répondirent pas tout de suite, mais l'arrivée en trombe de l'un des gardes du Palais confirma au chevalier du Scorpion qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal.

-Grand Pope ! Grand Pope, vous êtes revenu ! Par Athéna, je… Oh, mais vous ne portez pas votre masque ! Pardon, je…

-Aucune importance, le coupa Shion, il n'est personne ici qui n'ait le droit de voir mon visage. Qu'est-il arrivé, Otis ? Mon apprenti a disparu, et il semble que celui des Gémeaux également…

-L'apprenti des Gémeaux ? Au contraire, Grand Pope, c'est justement de cela dont je viens vous parler : il est arrivé comme une furie à votre Temple, en disant qu'il fallait vous contacter de toute urgence… Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais il n'est vraiment pas commode, ce gamin ! Il a démoli Xanthos et Cléon d'un seul geste quand ils ont voulu le mettre à la porte !

Alhena et Shion n'eurent même pas besoin de recourir à la télépathie, tant le regard qu'ils échangèrent fut expressif. S'il y avait une explication, elle les attendait au Treizième Temple. Sans plus perdre un instant, le Pope les entraîna dans la partie habitable de la Première Maison, où il abandonna son costume civil pour revêtir ses robes sacramentelles en quatrième vitesse, avant de retourner dans le _Naos_, c'est-à-dire la partie consacrée de l'édifice. Là, comme dans toutes les Maisons du Zodiaque, se trouvait à la fois le couloir que chaque chevalier d'or se devait de protéger au péril de sa vie, et aussi l'autel dédié au Signe correspondant. C'est vers ce dernier que se dirigea Shion, suivi de près par le garde, le Gémeau et le Scorpion, qui le virent s'approcher de la grande table de marbre, au centre de laquelle était posée l'armure du Bélier sous sa forme de totem. Tous la virent se mettre à briller légèrement lorsque le Pope leva la main, mais ce dernier ne fit qu'effleurer son ancienne amie, pour aller appuyer franchement sur les deux emblèmes gravés dans le mur, juste derrière elle.

Dans l'ordre : le glyphe du Bélier, puis le symbole astronomique de Mars.

Et la pierre trembla.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Un raccourci, messieurs, les tranquillisa Shion, tandis qu'une porte s'ouvrait à la gauche de l'autel. Rien de plus qu'un simple raccourci.

Otis, Ardeth et Alhena se regardèrent.

Le concept même des Douze Maisons infranchissables, est-ce que ce n'était pas fait _justement_ pour em*** le monde en empêchant toute possibilité de raccourci ?

-En théorie, sourit innocemment le vieil Atlante. Mais rassurez-vous, celui-ci est le seul, et, ne peut être activé que par le Gardien légitime de la Maison du Bélier, lorsqu'il juge que c'est nécessaire.

« … »

Eh ben heureusement qu'ils l'aimaient bien, leur Pope, tiens (et qu'ils savaient qu'il avait la _Stardust_ facile, aussi).

Prenant le parti d'en rire, ils s'engagèrent dans le passage à la suite de Shion, et remontèrent le couloir secret qui menait directement aux appartements du Représentant d'Athéna sur Terre. Bien pratique, en effet, pour les cas d'urgence… Enfin, les cas d'urgence vraiment urgents, quoi. Du genre ceux pour lesquels on n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec le folklore, montée des marches, horloge de feu et compagnie.

Et à en juger par la tête de l'apprenti des Gémeaux, qui les attendaient sur le parvis du Treizième Temple, oui, c'était vraiment un cas d'urgence.

-Kan… Saga, que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi es-tu ici, dans ce lieu où tu n'as pourtant rien à faire ? lui lança Alhena d'un ton sévère, tout en échangeant un nouveau coup d'œil, avec Ardeth cette fois.

Hochant la tête, le chevalier du Scorpion comprit la demande muette de son ami, et après un dernier salut au Grand Pope, se retira en emmenant le garde avec lui. Si toute cette histoire concernait les futurs Gémeaux et Bélier, le Gardien du Huitième Temple n'avait pas à intervenir.

Ardeth abandonna Otis aux portes du palais, où ce dernier reprit sa faction, et commença à redescendre la route des Douze Maisons par la voie normale, regrettant quelque peu de ne pas avoir pu reprendre le passage secret en sens inverse.

Regret qui ne dura pas, cependant.

-Milo ? Qu'est-ce que… ?!

Un peu plus haut, dans la Salle du Grand Pope, Kanon achevait d'expliquer à Shion et à son maître ce qui s'était passé, ou du moins, ce qu'il savait de l'affaire. Mû avait disparu en se téléportant à Athènes par accident, et s'était vraisemblablement fait rentrer dedans par un camion et une bande de petits crétins. Saga avait demandé l'aide de son jumeau afin de ne pas avoir à déployer son cosmos à l'extérieur et pouvoir ramener le Bélier sans que personne ne sache qu'ils avaient enfreint la loi en sortant du Domaine Sacré. Seulement voilà, si le plan avait à peu près marché jusque là, Mû ayant été facilement retrouvé, l'aîné des Gémeaux venait de tout mettre par terre en laissant sa propre cosmo-énergie le réinvestir et s'intensifier de minute en minute. Kanon ignorait ce qui s'était passé exactement, ayant coupé tout échange télépathique avec son frère pour courir au Palais du Pope, mais une chose était sûre : les espions les avaient repérés, et tous ceux qui protégeaient l'enceinte du Sanctuaire savaient à présent que deux apprentis avaient déserté. Simples gardes, chevaliers de bronze ou chevaliers d'argent, tous devaient sans doute guetter leur retour pour les empêcher d'entrer… ou pire… Bon, certes, Saga était un apprenti chevalier d'or plus que confirmé, qui n'avait pas grand-chose à craindre de la piétaille, sans compter Bébé Mouton qui ne manquait apparemment pas non plus de ressources, mais ce n'était pas comme si ce dernier était complètement indemne ! Pour que son jumeau fût ainsi obligé de recourir à son cosmos, le petit Bélier ne devait plus être en état de se téléporter, ni de supporter seul un voyage à vitesse lumière. Et l'autre andouille de Saga qui ne donnait pas de nouvelles !

Très inquiet, même s'il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, Kanon ferma les yeux, pour les rouvrir presque aussitôt lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. S'attendant à voir son maître, il leva le nez, pour apercevoir avec surprise le visage du Pope.

C'était la première fois qu'il l'approchait de si près, et surtout qu'il le voyait sans son masque.

Une figure de vieillard, toute blanche, à l'exception de ses yeux et de ces drôles de petits points qui ornaient son front. Deux paires de tâches rouges sur fond immaculé, comme du sang jeté sur un champ de neige.

Pour un peu, le cadet des Gémeaux aurait presque pu dire qu'il souriait.

-Je te remercie de ta célérité, jeune Kanon. Ton maître va m'arrêter si je me trompe, mais je ne crois pas que ton frère soit en réel danger, pas plus que mon apprenti. Et encore moins les gardes ou les chevaliers en faction, d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il avec une drôle de lueur au fond des yeux, qu'Alhena ne pouvait pas voir, mais que son apprenti lui reconnut nettement pour de l'espièglerie.

-Que voulez-vous dire, Grand Pope ?

Pour toute réponse, Shion fit glisser sa main de dessus son épaule, pour venir appuyer légèrement entre ses omoplates et l'inciter à se tourner vers son maître.

-Ne le sentez-vous pas ? murmura le vieil Atlante, en s'adressant aux deux Gémeaux sans distinction. Cela irradie jusque dans mon cosmos à moi, qui n'ait pourtant pas de lien particulier avec Saga.

-Mais vous êtes lié au petit Mû, répondit Alhena avec un début de sourire, signe qu'il commençait lui aussi à comprendre.

Ils ne l'avaient pas senti, d'abord, sans doute à cause de l'éloignement physique, et peut-être parce que le phénomène avait été trop ténu, jusque là. Mais plus les minutes passaient, plus Alhena et Shion, ainsi que Kanon, à présent, percevaient la cosmo-énergie de Saga qui se rapprochait, grandissant de plus en plus. Et ce qu'il y avait d'extraordinaire, c'était que cela ne ressemblait pas à l'aura d'un guerrier sur le point de se déchaîner contre son adversaire, non. Car si le cosmos de l'aîné des Gémeaux se développait bel et bien en direction de quelqu'un, il n'était porteur d'aucune volonté de l'écraser, bien au contraire : toute l'énergie de Saga semblait se concentrer sous celle de l'Autre, dans un mouvement de soutien évident, avec douceur mais aussi et surtout avec puissance, dont on eût dit qu'elle se contenait moins de minute en minute.

Comme s'il portait quelqu'un de plus en plus lourd.

Kanon cligna des yeux.

Jamais le cosmos de son frère ne lui avait paru aussi profond. Aussi capable de puiser en lui-même pour ne jamais manquer de ressources et repousser ses limites, si limites il y avait.

Déesse, il n'osait même pas imaginer la force qui serait celle de Saga, lorsqu'il deviendrait véritablement chevalier.

« C'est donc cela, le fossé qui nous sépare ? »

-Il lui donne sa vie, souffla Kanon en redressant la tête, avec un regard impossible à déchiffrer. N'est-ce pas ? Saga est en train de donner sa vie à Mû… C'est pour cela que vous le sentez aussi, Grand Pope.

-Oui, répondit simplement Shion, qui étrangement n'avait pas retiré sa main et même, pressait doucement l'épaule du cadet des Gémeaux.

Kanon voulut alors se tourner vers son maître, chercher une autre confirmation, un autre échange pour rétablir son équilibre, suite à cette révélation qui le faisait bizarrement chanceler. Quelque chose en lui venait de se prendre un coup, l'un de ceux qu'on assène aux machines récalcitrantes, et dont on ne sait pas s'ils vont faire repartir la mécanique ou bien la casser définitivement. Le Gémeau était dans cette même espèce d'entre-deux, de carrefour, et il avait besoin du regard de son maître pour le guider sur la bonne route. Parce qu'il avait beau jouer les durs, crier sur Saga et mépriser dignement tout le monde, Kanon ne restait jamais qu'un petit garçon de onze ans, à qui les choix de vie faisaient peur et donnaient le vertige. Il aurait bien voulu ne pas être seul au moment d'en faire un aussi important que celui-ci.

Mais non, Alhena fixait la grand' porte.

Il ne le voyait pas.

Il ne le voyait plus.

-Saga, murmurait-il. En six années d'entraînement, je l'ai vu franchir bien des paliers, mais là… Il n'est même pas en train d'intensifier son cosmos au maximum… simplement de laisser voir jusqu'à quel point il pourrait le faire. Et s'il continue comme ça…

Quelque chose d'étrange passa alors sur le visage du chevalier des Gémeaux, l'une de ces expressions interdites aux maîtres, mais dont les élèves sont fiers lorsqu'ils l'aperçoivent.

-C'est le moment, Grand Pope, dit-il en se tournant complètement vers Shion. Je crois qu'il n'y aura jamais de meilleure occasion que celle-ci, ni de plus belle épreuve qui soit.

-Alors va, Alhena, répondit le patriarche du Sanctuaire d'une voix grave, avec un léger hochement de tête. Fais selon ton cœur, Athéna sait que je m'en remets à lui pour tout jugement.

-Merci, Grand Pope.

Puis, d'un ton un peu moins exalté :

-Reste ici, Kanon. Je viendrai te chercher quand toute cette histoire sera finie.

Et il sortit sans se retourner.

Soupirant, Shion ferma les yeux un instant, heureux comme tout père à qui l'on annonce une nouvelle naissance, mais incapable de sourire devant cet enfant qu'il sentait frémir sous sa main. S'il n'avait pas été ce qu'il était, un vieillard endurci par deux-cents quarante-quatre années de guerres, de désillusions et de solitude, s'il n'avait pas eu le cœur cuirassé contre toutes les formes de malheur, nul doute que le Pope aurait cédé à son envie de consoler le jumeau abandonné. Il ne le fit pas, cependant.

Parce que pour qui connaissait la nature humaine, il était plus qu'évident que Kanon ne l'aurait pas accepté.

Ce n'était pas d'un geste de la part d'un étranger dont il aurait eu besoin, mais de la part de ceux qui le connaissaient, pour qui il représentait vraiment quelque chose.

Quelqu'un.

Pas juste une ombre ou un apprenti parmi tant d'autres.

Mais non, le pas décisif que Kanon attendait depuis un moment déjà venait d'être franchi. Saga était prêt. Après tout, lui-même le lui avait dit.

Déesse…

Un soupir terrible remonta dans la poitrine du second Gémeau, mêlé de toutes les larmes et de toutes les malédictions qu'il s'était juré de ne jamais laisser échapper, mais au moment où il crut sincèrement qu'il allait pouvoir s'en libérer une bonne fois pour toutes, un grand bruit venant de l'extérieur le fit se bloquer dans sa gorge.

Des gens approchaient de la Salle du Trône. Beaucoup de gens, à en juger par le vacarme que faisaient leurs pas sur le dallage.

Bientôt, trois coups de lance furent frappés devant les grandes portes de bronze.

-Grand Pope ? Il y a là quatre apprentis qui sollicitent la faveur d'une audience, accompagnés par le chevalier d'or du Scorpion et le disciple du Seigneur Chiron, chevalier du Sagittaire.

La voix d'Otis n'avait pas prononcé la moitié de ces mots, que déjà la main de Shion se refermait sur le vide.

Il n'eût que le temps d'apercevoir une silhouette aux cheveux bleus, qui disparaissait furtivement par la fenêtre.

**XxX**

Au vu de tous les cosmos qu'il avait senti répondre au sien, lorsqu'il avait déployé son aura dans cette petite ruelle d'Athènes, Saga avait cru qu'ils seraient beaucoup plus nombreux que ça, sinon à les poursuivre, mais du moins à donner l'alerte pour qu'on les cueille à l'entrée du Sanctuaire.

Aussi fut-il assez surpris, lorsqu'il posa le pied dans l'enceinte que délimitait le cosmos sacré d'Athéna, de ne voir venir à eux que deux silhouettes, trois si l'on comptait la forme minuscule qui trottinait à leurs côtés.

-Holà, jeunes gens ! cria la plus grande, celle dont Saga s'aperçut bientôt qu'elle portait une armure d'argent. Êtes-vous les deux apprentis qui, tôt ce matin, ont quitté le Sanctuaire sans autorisation ?

-En effet, répondit le jeune garçon d'une voix calme, tandis que son paquet aux cheveux mauves se redressait pour mieux voir. Je suis Saga, ajouta-t-il en s'inclinant légèrement, apprenti de maître Alhena, chevalier d'or des Gémeaux.

-Et moi Mû, apprenti du Grand Pope, Shion du Bélier, compléta l'enfant de la même manière, prenant exemple sur son aîné.

Le chevalier d'argent hocha la tête avec approbation, content de voir que malgré leur statut de futurs chevaliers d'or, ils savaient rester polis et humbles avec les autres serviteurs d'Athéna, ceux qui étaient à la fois leurs supérieurs par l'âge et le sacre déjà reçu.

-Mon nom est Pythagore, de la constellation du Triangle, et voici mon élève, le jeune Noesis.

-Quant à moi, je suis Frida, chevalier de bronze du Peintre, ajouta le troisième larron, dont le masque blanc qui lui couvrait le visage indiquait qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'une larronne. Nos amis d'Athènes nous ont prévenus de votre arrivée, mais cela, je suppose que vous l'aviez déjà deviné.

Devant le sourire énigmatique des deux chevaliers, Saga dut contenir le réflexe de se mordre la lèvre et, machinalement, raffermit sa prise sur le petit corps de Mû. L'aura du Gémeau les enveloppait toujours, à la fois tranquille et grondante, comme le ronronnement d'un fauve apprivoisé tournant autour de son maître : câlin, mais prêt à bondir pour le protéger. Au reste, même pour un observateur extérieur, il n'était pas difficile de comprendre les intentions de ce jeune titan de onze ans. Parce que même si son cosmos aurait collé le vertige à bien des géants, même si l'on sentait déjà quelle puissance de psychopathe serait un jour la sienne, il était tout bonnement impossible d'avoir peur de lui.

Pas avec ce bébé niché dans ses bras, qu'il portait sur son flanc comme une maman koala son petit.

« Dangereux, mais au service des autres. Un vrai chevalier d'Athéna, quoi ! »

Amusé par la remarque télépathique de sa jeune collègue, Pythagore secoua la tête avec un sourire. Encore une fois, le Pope avait eu raison.

Lorsqu'il avait été averti que deux apprentis avaient fugué hors du Domaine Sacré, pour ensuite échapper aux espions d'Athènes, qui étaient ordinairement chargé du « ramassage » des fugueurs, le premier réflexe du chevalier du Triangle avait été d'attraper son propre disciple par son fond de culotte et de le traîner jusqu'aux portes du Sanctuaire, afin de lui montrer « ce qui finissait toujours par arriver à ceux qui n'acceptaient pas leur destin ». Qu'importe qu'ils aient pu filer sous le nez des bronzes postés dans la capitale, les deux jeunes rebelles ne pourraient pas pénétrer au Sanctuaire sans passer devant lui. C'est à ce moment qu'à l'instar de tous les chevaliers de garde, il avait été contacté mentalement par le Grand Pope en personne, qui leur avait enjoint de ne pas s'en prendre à Saga ou à Mû, car il y avait sans doute une bonne explication à tout cela, et que lui et le chevalier d'or des Gémeaux s'occuperaient de tout. L'arrivée soudaine de Frida du Peintre, elle aussi avertie par Shion, ainsi que l'approche d'un cosmos déployé pour tout autre chose que le combat, avaient confirmé les dires du Pope et achevé de convaincre Pythagore.

-Et où voulez-vous aller, jeunes gens ? demanda-t-il, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

L'apprenti du Bélier ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Saga le devança.

-Là où Mû pourra être soigné, répondit-il calmement, mais avec une flamme dans le regard. Je sais que pour tous, nous avons commis une faute grave, mais vous ne pouvez pas nous condamner sans savoir ce qui s'est passé ! Je demande à pouvoir monter avec mon camarade jusqu'à la Salle du Grand Pope, qui soignera ses blessures et nous entendra pour nous juger.

Le sourire sur les lèvres du chevalier du Triangle s'accentua, en même temps que sa main allait machinalement tapoter l'épaule de Noesis, comme pour lui signifier qu'il y avait là pour lui une leçon à retenir. Et aussi un exemple à suivre.

-Demande accordée. Suis-nous, Frida et moi allons t'escorter jusqu'au pied des Douze Maisons.

Soulagé, le Gémeau s'inclina une nouvelle fois en guise de remerciement, et sourit à son tour lorsqu'il sentit Mû faire de même. Pendant tout le trajet, depuis Athènes jusqu'au Sanctuaire, le jeune atlante était resté bouiné contre lui, ses petites jambes nouées autour de sa taille, les bras autour de son cou et le visage enfoui dans sa tunique, comme n'importe quel bébé qui veut des câlins. Mais à peine avaient-ils mis le pied dans l'enceinte du Domaine Sacré, et surtout à peine avaient-ils senti la présence d'autres personnes, que Mû avait bondi, se redressant à la vitesse de l'éclair pour accueillir les deux chevaliers, bien tranquillement assis sur la hanche de Saga, la tête haute, faisant comme si de rien n'était.

-Tu sais que je t'aime, toi ? souffla le Gémeau à l'oreille du Bélier en lui ébouriffant tendrement les cheveux, tandis qu'ils suivaient Frida et Pythagore à l'intérieur du Sanctuaire.

Surpris par le geste, et peut-être plus encore par les mots, l'enfant se tourna vivement vers son compagnon, et vit qu'il se retenait franchement d'éclater de rire. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de répliquer quoi que soit, attendu qu'ils arrivèrent aux escaliers précisément à ce moment là.

-Nous y sommes, lança le chevalier du Peintre en se tournant vers eux. Les chevaliers d'or ont été prévenus, et quoiqu'ils n'ignorent rien de votre incartade, ils ne vous empêcheront pas de passer. Le Grand Pope vous attend dans son Temple.

Satisfaits d'avoir mené leur mission à bien, le chevalier de bronze et le chevalier d'argent échangèrent un dernier salut avec les deux apprentis, avant de s'éloigner pour retourner à leur patrouille. Content d'avoir pu parvenir jusque là sans avoir à justifier sa sortie devant des inconnus, le Gémeau s'apprêtait à monter les premières marches, lorsque Pythagore du Triangle sembla se raviser :

-Saga ?

-Oui ?

-Tu as conscience d'être en train de faire profiter tout le Sanctuaire de ton action de grâce ?

Saga se sentit rosir.

-Je n'ai pas tellement le choix, si je veux aider Mû.

-C'est bien ce que je disais, répliqua le chevalier d'argent avec un sourire. Tu devrais déposer ton ami au Temple du Bélier avant d'aller voir le Pope, tu sais, ajouta-t-il d'un air grave. Tu vas te vider de ton énergie, à le porter comme ça jusqu'en haut.

A ces mots, Saga sentit les petites mains de Mû se crisper une fois de plus sur sa tunique, comme pour s'assurer une amarre si jamais il prenait l'envie à son compagnon de le lâcher. Souriant, l'apprenti des Gémeaux ne le regarda pas, mais augmenta légèrement l'intensité de son cosmos.

L'enfant se détendit aussitôt.

-Merci, chevalier, mais j'ai dit à Mû que je le ramènerai à son maître, et c'est ce que je ferai.

La situation n'était pas des plus rassurantes en soi, mais la détermination avec laquelle Saga prononça ces paroles suffit à convaincre Pythagore, qui hocha doucement la tête.

-Bonne chance, alors, dit-il, avant de quitter la place pour de bon, en emmenant avec lui Frida et Noesis.

Resté debout au pied des escaliers, Saga les suivit des yeux pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Mû lui tire légèrement les cheveux, pour obliger son visage à se tourner vers lui.

-Il a raison, Saga, murmura le petit atlante en fronçant ses points de vie, les mèches bleues toujours emprisonnées dans son poing d'enfant.

-Comment ça ?

-Pour ton cosmos. Je ne suis pas idiot, tu sais. A Athènes, j'avais mal, et maintenant je ne sens plus rien du tout, ou presque. Si tu grimpes tout le Sanctuaire comme ça, c'est toi qui auras mal en arrivant au sommet, Saga.

-Tu as envie que je te pose ?

Pour une fois, ce fut au tour du Bélier de se sentir perdu en croisant le regard infiniment vert du Gémeau.

-Réponds, Mû, insista celui-ci. Tu as envie que je fasse comme il a dit ? Que je te laisse dans ton Temple, pour aller voir Shion tout seul ?

Les joues roses, et pas seulement à cause du sang séché, l'élève du Pope se sentit faire « non » de la tête.

-Alors je ne te lâcherai pas. En plus, c'est toi qui m'as demandé de te porter, non ?

-T'es pas obligé…

-Mais je le fais quand même, sourit Saga sans chercher à se libérer de la poigne de Mû, qui s'il ne lui tirait plus les cheveux, ne semblait néanmoins pas près de lui lâcher la crinière. Tout à l'heure, j'étais responsable d'avoir frappé les autres, et maintenant, je le suis de faire brûler mon cosmos et d'avoir accepté de te porter. Tu comprends ?

-Je ne suis pas idiot, répéta l'enfant simplement, avant de rougir un peu plus, et d'arrêter Saga lorsque celui-ci posa le pied sur la première marche.

-A… Attends !

-Quoi donc ? demanda Saga, curieux.

Ce n'était pas tant l'intervention de Mû qui le surprenait, mais plutôt le ton sur laquelle elle avait été faite, à la fois timide et autoritaire. Consentant enfin à lui lâcher le scalp, le Bélier revint doucement entourer le cou du Gémeau et, après l'avoir regardé une dernière fois dans les yeux, fit quelque chose qui était sans doute une grande première dans l'histoire de la chevalerie : il lui donna un baiser sur la joue.

Saga en resta comme deux ronds de flan.

-Mû ?!

Mais le petit Bélier ne s'était pas redressé après son action, allant directement enfouir son visage dans le cou de son aîné, avec une vivacité proche de la mauvaise humeur, et pour toute réponse, grommela un « Voilà, tu peux monter ! » des moins amènes.

Un peu plus que perplexe, mais content au fond, même s'il sentait ses joues lui chauffer drôlement, l'apprenti chevalier d'or commença son ascension, qui devait le mener tout en haut du Sanctuaire d'Athéna.

-Saga ? fit la voix de Mû, au bout de quatre ou cinq marches.

-Oui ?

-Si jamais tu t'avises de répéter ça… !!

Charmé, le Gémeau éclata de rire, et s'élança jusqu'au Premier Temple.

**XxX**

_« Et il a l'intention de le porter comme ça jusqu'à toi, tu dis ? »_

_« Aldébaran vient de me dire qu'ils approchaient de chez lui, tous les deux… Saga n'a pas déposé Mû dans la Maison du Bélier. »_

_« Et il sait ce qu'il risque ? »_

_« Alhena m'a demandé de le faire prévenir, et visiblement, j'ai été obéi. Reste à espérer que son élève soit à la hauteur de ce qu'il attend de lui. »_

_« Tu ne lui fais pas confiance ? »_

_« Disons qu'en ce qui concerne mon apprenti, c'est une capacité en moi qui vient de se prendre un très méchant coup. »_

_« Shion… »_

_« Ils l'ont poussé, Dohko ! Poussé dans le vide ! Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive ! Bébés de trois ans ou pas, dans les faits, cela reste une tentative d'homicide. »_

_« Et quand Mû saute tout seul, ce sont des tentatives de suicide, c'est ça ? »_

_« Eh bien ça y ressemble fort, en tout cas ! Ne ris pas, Dohko, je t'en prie, ne ris pas, mon vieil ami. Tu vas me dire que j'exagère, et tu auras sans doute raison, mais tout cela n'a rien d'anodin : je connais Mû, ce n'est pas de courage dont il fait montre en se jetant ainsi du haut des falaises, car le courage n'existe que lorsqu'on surmonte la peur qu'on éprouve. Or, il n'a pas peur, Dohko, absolument pas peur. Face au vide, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il sache ce que c'est. Tu l'aurais vu, tout bébé, faire coucou en riant aux squelettes du Cimetière, avant de rouler sur sa couche pour se sentir glisser dans le ravin, avec eux… Et à peine avais-je eu le temps de songer à me précipiter qu'il réapparaissait dans mes bras, tout sourire. Il sait qu'il peut se téléporter, alors il ne réfléchit pas. La Mort est un terrain de jeu comme un autre, à ses yeux, et c'est pareil pour Camus, Milo, Aiolia et Cristóvão. Tous sont à la fois des enfants ordinaires, cruels entre eux, et des êtres à part à qui nous donnons trop tôt un pouvoir et une perception de la Vie qui ne peuvent que les amener à des actes monstrueux. »_

_« Des monstres… C'est ce que nous sommes tous, à l'échelle de l'humanité, Shion. »_

_« Je sais. Et c'est une fatalité dont l'accident d'aujourd'hui m'a fait réaliser qu'elle devenait bien trop lourde pour mes vieilles épaules. Ils finiront par s'entretuer, Dohko… Comme nous, comme toutes les générations de chevaliers ayant pris vie à l'époque d'une guerre sacrée. »_

_« Et comme nous, Shion, ce qui les sauvera, c'est leur capacité à aimer. Doutes-tu de cela aussi, mon ami ? »_

_« … »_

_« Shion ? »_

_« Il a dormi dans mon lit. »_

_« Comment ? »_

_« Mû. Il a passé la nuit dans mon lit, au Temple du Bélier. En le traversant, tout à l'heure, j'ai vu l'oreiller qui portait sa trace. Le petit démon a effacé tous les indices, sauf celui-là. Je lui ai manqué, Dohko… Cette saleté de creux dans les coussins et les trois brins de laine mauve qui y étaient accrochés me le hurlaient plus fort qu'une corne de brume. « Vous m'avez manqué, Maître Shion ! ». Et moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, je sens le cosmos de Saga qui s'ouvre comme une fleur à l'échelle de l'univers pour se déposer humblement aux pieds de Mû ; je vois Kanon, son frère jumeau, se faire violence pour ne pas tendre les bras à son maître et réclamer un peu de tendresse ; je vois entrer dans la Salle du Trône quatre bambins terrifiés, mais qui se serrent les uns contre les autres pour se rassurer et se donner du courage mutuellement… je vois Aiolia collé à Aioros, Milo se servir de Camus comme doudou et Camus se laisser complaisamment broyer en deux devant tout le monde, tandis qu'ils tiennent chacun une main de Cristóvão et refusent de le lâcher lorsqu'il s'avance vers moi pour tout m'expliquer. Alors non, Dohko, s'il y a bien une chose dont je ne doute pas, c'est de leur capacité à aimer, comme tu dis. »_

_« Alors cesse donc de t'impatienter, et laisse-les la développer ! Accorde-leur du temps, Shion, ils ne peuvent pas aller plus vite que la musique, et trouver l'Equilibre du jour au lendemain ! Certes, c'est beaucoup plus dangereux chez eux que chez le commun des mortels, mais on n'est pas enfant sans être violent et passionné, incapable de faire la différence entre le Bien et le Mal sans plonger les mains dedans jusqu'au coude et en mettre partout ! Regarde, même toi, vieille bourrique, à deux cents quarante-quatre ans, il t'arrive encore d'être aussi impulsif qu'à dix-huit ! »_

_« … Ce n'était pas moi le plus impulsif de nous deux, Dohko. »_

_« Peut-être, mais moi cela fait deux siècles que je me fais doucher sous ma cascade. Et je n'ai pas eu d'apprenti pour lequel m'inquiéter depuis bien des années… »_

_« … »_

_« … »_

_« Tu veux que je te dise, Dohko ? »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« J'espère que tout ce que Saga est en train de lui offrir assommera suffisamment Mû, pour que lorsqu'il me le ramènera, je puisse le serrer très fort, moi aussi. »_

**XxX**

Depuis maintenant près deux heures qu'ils montaient, ils n'avaient plus échangé un mot, ni même un regard. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Mû s'était de nouveau pelotonné tout contre Saga, dont les mouvements souples et les vagues apaisantes de cosmos l'avaient bercé jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, au sortir de la Maison du Taureau.

A présent, le jeune apprenti d'Alhena arrivait en vue du Troisième Temple, celui dans lequel il vivait, mais qui n'était pas encore tout à fait le sien : la Maison des Gémeaux, gardée par son maître, et surtout par les statues des Dioscures, à l'entrée.

Deux visages, comme pour l'armure. Et qui le regardaient, lui, le visiteur étranger chez lui, réduit à demander le droit de passage dans son propre domaine, parce qu'il avait fait le choix de mêler sa vie à celle d'un autre pour le sauver. Il était un, mais il se faisait deux.

Il était Castor, mais agissait comme Pollux.

_« Qui es-tu donc, toi qui n'as pas assez d'un rôle et d'une identité ? »_

Sentant ses vieux doutes, et surtout l'agaçante petite voix qui le suivait partout revenir en force, Saga secoua la tête, remonta un peu Mû qui s'agitait dans son sommeil, et pénétra dans le Temple des Gémeaux.

Et il la vit.

Au milieu du _Naos_, posée fièrement sur l'autel de marbre, entre le glyphe de son Signe et le symbole de Mercure, alors que jusqu'ici, il ne l'avait toujours vue que dans son urne, ou bien portée par son maître.

L'armure d'or des Gémeaux.

Elle était resplendissante, aussi belle et inquiétante que dans ses rêves, un peu triste aussi, avec ces deux visages opposés, complémentaires mais condamnés à ne jamais pouvoir se regarder en face.

Fasciné, Saga fit un pas en avant, son cosmos toujours brûlant et grand ouvert sur l'infini qui était à sa portée, et eut la surprise de sentir alors une autre énergie frôler la sienne, une force nouvelle venir à la rencontre de son âme et lui tendre la main, sans qu'il sût vraiment si elle l'invitait lui à venir la rejoindre ou si elle lui demandait elle la permission de s'approcher.

Presque instinctivement, il comprit.

-C'est paradoxal, n'est-ce pas ?

Sursautant, l'aîné des Gémeaux se retourna vivement.

-Maître Alhena !

-Bonsoir, Saga.

Il ne l'avait pas vu, ni senti, tapi qu'il était dans l'ombre des colonnes, et son cosmos étouffé jusqu'à n'être plus perceptible de personne, sauf peut-être du totem vibrant sur l'autel des Gémeaux.

-Pardon, maître, je ne vous…

-Aucune importance, le coupa le chevalier d'or, ce n'est pas avec moi que tu as rendez-vous.

-Que… ?

Souriant, de ce sourire qu'il avait parfois lorsque se terminait l'entraînement, le soir, et qu'il s'asseyait au coin du feu pour leur lire une histoire, leur dernière leçon de la journée, le maître des Gémeaux se pencha vers son élève, et lui désigna doucement la petite tête mauve qui reposait sur son épaule.

-Et si tu m'expliquais ?

Alors l'aîné des Gémeaux raconta. Sans se faire prier, ni chercher à dissimuler les détails. Certes, Shion restait le seul à pouvoir les juger, eux et les autres apprentis, mais son maître avait le droit de savoir pourquoi lui, Saga, avait enfreint la loi du Sanctuaire et montait demander audience au Pope en brillant comme une luciole (mais une grosse, hein).

-Je vois, sourit Alhena lorsque son disciple eut fini. Shion et Kanon avaient donc bien deviné…

-Vous avez vu Kanon ?

-Je l'ai laissé au Treizième Temple.

Ici, Alhena se recula un peu, et contourna les deux enfants pour aller se placer à la droite de l'autel, du côté du symbole des Gémeaux. Ses derniers mots avaient été prononcés d'une voix neutre, mais sans que son regard perde ce léger voile de douceur qu'il mettait toujours entre ses élèves et lui. C'était là son masque de chevalier, cet élément de costume à la fois réel et artificiel qui lui permettait d'entrer dans son rôle de maître, sans que le changement fût vraiment perceptible au quotidien, mais que les jumeaux savaient toujours reconnaître et interpréter. De façon paradoxale –mais qu'attendre d'autre de la part d'un chevalier des Gémeaux ?-, la patience et l'aménité d'Alhena étaient sa façon à lui d'inciter à la distance, comme l'humour était celle d'Ardeth, et comme la rudesse et la sévérité étaient celles de Shion.

Et pourtant, lorsqu'il se tourna de nouveau vers lui, Saga vit que ce voile là était tombé. Plus de douceur, plus de paternalisme. Le regard dur et nu, Alhena ne s'adressait plus à lui comme à son jeune disciple, mais comme il se serait adressé à n'importe quel autre chevalier.

A un égal.

-J'ai porté cette armure pendant des décennies, Saga. Jamais contre les dieux, toujours contre les hommes, contre leur bêtise et leur méchanceté. Elle et moi avons appris à ne faire qu'un, bien que nous soyons deux, même si cela n'a pas toujours été sans mal : il m'est arrivé de la trouver lourde, trop lourde pour mon seul corps et ma seule âme. Cependant, je ne regrette pas qu'elle m'ait ainsi pesé, car cela m'a permis de ne pas oublier ce que j'étais : un simple être humain. J'ai combattu mes semblables, toi tu combattras des Entités supérieures à nous, pourtant tu devras toujours garder à l'esprit ce qui fait votre différence, c'est-à-dire ton humanité. Tu ne seras jamais qu'un homme, Saga, un homme parmi les autres, et quoiqu'il arrive, avec ou sans armure, tu es condamné à être seul. On l'est toujours, face aux autres et face à soi-même. Qu'importe le casque que l'on enfile, qu'importe qu'il ait plusieurs visages ou qu'il soit invisible à tous, au final, le résultat est le même : c'est toi et toi seul qui doit le porter. Ne l'oublie pas, Saga, sinon tu seras toujours malheureux.

Troublé, raidi, Saga avait écouté le début de la tirade avec curiosité, le milieu avec confusion, et la fin avec ce qui ressemblait fort à de la peur. Cette même peur qu'il avait senti grandir dans son cœur depuis le jour où il avait compris que ce serait lui qui porterait l'armure des Gémeaux, et que son maître lui renvoyait à présent en pleine figure avec ces paroles, qui tenaient presque plus du testament que du sermon.

« Pour aller dire bonjour à quelqu'un, tu dois forcément dire au revoir à un autre. »

-Et Kanon ? murmura-t-il, avec un regard qui était bel et bien celui d'un enfant de onze ans. Et Mû ? ajouta-t-il un peu plus bas, en crispant un peu la main sur le vêtement du Bélier.

Discret, le sourire revint sur les lèvres d'Alhena.

-As-tu mal aux bras ?

-… Pardon ?

-Est-ce qu'il te pèse ? continua le chevalier d'or. Cet agneau endormi que tu as sauvé du sacrifice et que tu t'es mis en tête de porter là-haut. Souffres-tu, en faisant cet effort ?

-Non, répondit Saga, le plus sincèrement du monde.

-Pourquoi ?

-Euh…

Amusé, son maître le regarda réfléchir une seconde, avant de baisser les yeux vers Mû et de le soupeser légèrement, comme pour vérifier si son hypothèse était la bonne.

-C'est que, murmura-t-il, il est si léger…

Contre toute attente, Alhena eut un petit rire, qui fit relever vivement la tête à son élève.

-Kanon, lui, m'aurait répondu : « C'est parce que je suis fort ».

Saga rougit un peu.

-J'y ai pensé aussi.

-Mais tu ne l'as pas dit. Tu es orgueilleux, comme la plupart d'entre nous, mais même dans ton orgueil, tu sais rester modeste.

Ici, Alhena quitta sa place pour s'approcher une nouvelle fois de son élève, et lui posa les deux mains sur les épaules, ou plutôt, posa l'une sur son épaule, et l'autre sur la tête de Mû.

-C'est cela aussi, le fardeau d'un chevalier, Saga. Il est facile d'anéantir ses ennemis, mais il l'est infiniment moins de préserver les choses fragiles, comme l'amour, l'innocence et le respect de soi. Porte-le jusqu'au bout, franchis tous les temples du Zodiaque sans courir, sans livrer le moindre combat, ou sinon avec ta propre lassitude, et tu comprendras alors. Va, Saga. Va rendre Mû vivant à Shion.

Le maître des Gémeaux relâcha alors son élève, et s'écarta de devant lui, libérant ainsi son champ de vision, et lui désignant la sortie du Temple. Le cœur battant, les yeux grand ouverts sur ce chemin qui s'offrait à lui, Saga prit une seconde pour vraiment réaliser : il se passait quelque chose, et c'était différent. L'armure était toujours là, aux portes de son âme, et vibrait maintenant au rythme de son cosmos à lui, et non plus de celui d'Alhena. C'était sourd, mais puissant. Comme un orchestre qui s'accorde avant de débuter la symphonie.

Comme le cœur de Mû, qu'il sentait battre tout contre le sien.

Autant de promesses, qu'il devait lui aussi devenir capable de tenir.

Seul.

Être un, avant de devenir deux.

Sentant sa peur le quitter, ses doutes se changer en certitudes, et la légèreté de Mû devenir un poids réel dans ses bras, une présence physique qu'il lui fallait véritablement soutenir sans plier, Saga prit une grande inspiration, et marcha pour sortir de sa Maison.

**XxX**

Il ignorait exactement combien d'heures l'attente avait duré, plus ou moins de douze, si le soleil avait eu le temps de se coucher, mais une chose était sûre : elle était terminée.

Bien assis sur son trône, la soutane légèrement retroussée, laissant voir ses longues jambes croisées l'une sur l'autre, chaussées de hautes bottes de cuir noir à la mode des cavaliers français du XVIIIe siècle, antiques mais jurant terriblement dans le paysage, tout comme lui, Shion s'appuya sur un coude et se redressa. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, des années peut-être, son corps ne le faisait pas souffrir. Il ne sentait plus ses vieilles blessures, même les plus anciennes : son cou et son épaule autrefois brisés et disloqués par le _Cosmic Marionnetion_ de Minos ; le coup de sabre dans la gorge qu'un guerrier du Roi du Népal avait réussi à lui donner, en 1788, lorsqu'il était retourné au Tibet pour défendre son pays natal contre l'invasion et les massacres ; sa colonne vertébrale déplacée lors d'une mauvaise chute, quand il avait été obligé de s'aventurer seul au sommet du Mont Everest pour refaire ses réserves d'orichalque et de poussière d'étoile… les séquelles des maladies, des fatigues, des angoisses, des coups du temps… son cœur glacé, asséché, qu'Auschwitz avait achevé d'essouffler et de mettre en lambeaux. Non, de tout cela, Shion ne sentait plus rien.

Il était lié à Mû.

Chacune de ses douleurs, chacun des coups que son apprenti recevait depuis sa naissance, le Grand Pope les ressentait jusqu'au plus profond de sa chair, ajoutant sournoisement à sa propre souffrance, sans qu'il ne s'en rende forcément compte, à cause de ce lien de cosmos qui était le leur, et que le petit bélier ne maîtrisait pas encore assez pour ne pas submerger son professeur.

_« Persistez dans votre choix de former cet enfant vous-même, Shion, et je ne vous donne pas plus de dix ans. »_

Un sourire railleur passa le visage du vieil Atlante, tandis que le souvenir des paroles de son médecin résonnait dans son esprit.

Il était lié à Mû, et jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien.

Le don de Saga, à mesure qu'il montait les marches et franchissait les temples du Zodiaque, devenait si puissant, si parfaitement total, qu'il débordait du cosmos de Mû pour se déverser en trop plein dans le sien.

Et nom de Zeus, ça lui faisait du bien ! Tellement de bien, jusque dans la moelle pourrie de ses os fossilisés…

Oh, Saga avait eu ses moments de faiblesse, des coupures plus ou moins longues, plus ou moins nettes dans cette diffusion d'énergie miraculeuse… En traversant la Maison de la Balance, notamment, qui depuis que Dohko avait émigré en Chine n'était plus gardée par personne, mais où son vieil ami avait pris soin de laisser son armure, qui continuait à sa place de peser le Bien et le Mal chez les Chevaliers…

Mais toujours, au bout d'un temps, le lien se rétablissait. Saga s'était relevé, encore et encore, sans jamais lâcher Mû.

Tant et si bien qu'il avait fini par arriver au dernier Temple, celui des Poissons, Temple qui avait été franchi comme les autres, et qu'il montait à présent la dernière grande volée de marches qui le séparait de la Salle du Grand Pope.

_« Il arrive, Alhena_, murmura Shion par télépathie. _Il est sur les genoux, mais il arrive. »_

Et effectivement, il arriva.

Souriant au _« Peuh ! Je vous l'avais bien dit »_ très mature, mais néanmoins télépathique du maître des Gémeaux, le vieil Atlante se leva et regarda son casque un instant, hésitant à le remettre.

Il allait devoir être deux personnes à la fois, lorsqu'il accueillerait ses jeunes visiteurs.

Il serait Shion, le seul maître de Mû, qui retrouverait son disciple égaré de retour au bercail, et soignerait ses blessures avant de le mettre au lit.

Et surtout, conformément au souhait d'Alhena, il serait le Grand Pope, qui recevrait Saga, l'apprenti des Gémeaux ayant prouvé sa puissance et son aptitude à défendre la Justice, et lui reconnaîtrait le droit d'être adoubé.

Parce qu'il avait prouvé qu'il le méritait. Oh oui, il le méritait.

Mais Shion, comme Alhena, savait aussi que l'armure ou le costume, quels qu'ils soient, étaient interchangeables. Jamais définis. Ils ne collaient pas à la peau des hommes qui les enfilaient, et pourvu que ceux-ci restent conscients, ils pouvaient toujours les ôter, sans pour autant cesser d'être eux-mêmes.

Shion était de ceux là.

Il était le Pope, même sans casque ailé.

Saga ne s'y tromperait pas.

Hochant la tête, comme satisfait de la décision qu'il venait de prendre, l'ancien chevalier d'or du Bélier laissa le cauchemar de ses cervicales (et de ses admiratrices) sur l'accoudoir de son trône, et se dirigea vers les lourdes portes de bronze, auxquelles les gardes venaient de frapper les trois coups de lance rituels.

-Une demande d'audience, Grand Pope. Ce sont encore des apprentis…

-Faîtes entrer.

Avec un bruit de trébuchet en train d'être armé pour un catapultage, les deux battants de porte au mécanisme millénaire s'ouvrirent toutes grandes, pour laisser passer quelque chose qui, à contre-jour comme elle l'était, semblait une seule silhouette, fondue dans la lumière du soir.

Saga et Mû, encore nimbés dans l'aura du premier, quoiqu'elle fût sacrément plus ténue qu'à leur retour au Sanctuaire.

Le petit Bélier était toujours endormi, le plus paisiblement du monde, glué à son aîné comme une pieuvre à sa proie, à ceci près que la proie en question était quatre fois plus grande qu'elle. Au reste, malgré son teint couleur de cendre, les cernes qui lui dégoulinaient jusque sous les pommettes, et sa coiffure plus électrique que jamais, Saga ne semblait pas s'en porter plus mal.

Au contraire, même.

Si elle n'avait pas été étouffée par un profond soulagement, un brin d'appréhension, et un sincère contentement d'avoir rempli jusqu'au bout la mission qu'il s'était lui-même confié, Shion aurait pu jurer voir briller une minuscule lueur de tristesse dans les yeux du garçon, lorsque celui-ci eut mis un genou en terre, comme il était d'usage, et lui déclara :

-Saga, disciple du chevalier d'or des Gémeaux. Je vous présente mes respects, Grand Pope, et je vous ramène Mû, votre apprenti, qui s'était égaré à Athènes par accident. Maître Alhena m'a dit que vous saviez déjà tout, alors je vous en prie, ne…

-Ne t'en fais pas, l'interrompit Shion avec son habituelle ombre de sourire face aux autres, je n'ai aucune intention de le punir, de quelque manière que ce soit.

Un peu curieux de voir sa réaction, le Grand Pope ouvrit lentement les bras, et souleva très délicatement la tête de Mû par télékinésie, en une demande muette que Saga comprit aussitôt. Et là, tous ses sens mis en éveil par l'utilisation de son pouvoir psychique, Shion fut certain de le voir : le chagrin, dans le regard de Saga, lorsqu'il ouvrit les bras à son tour pour libérer Mû, et l'abandonner à la volonté de son maître.

Bien malgré lui, les lèvres de Shion allaient frémir, mais ce qu'il vit dans la fraction de seconde suivante les en empêcha. A peine le corps de Mû se fut-il détaché du sien, pris en charge qu'il était par un autre cosmos, qu'un grand vide sembla se faire d'un coup dans celui du Gémeau, et qu'il s'écroula sur le sol, épuisé.

-Saga ? murmura le Pope en s'agenouillant près de lui, sans cesser de porter Mû par télékinésie. Comment te sens-tu ?

-… comme de la crème fouettée, répondit le Gémeau au bout de quelques secondes, le nez toujours sur le tapis, faisant cette fois sourire le Pope pour de bon.

-C'est sans doute le contrecoup, dit-il en l'aidant à se redresser. Même si ce n'était pas en une fois, comme dans l'arène, tu viens de brûler au cours des dernières heures autant d'énergie que pour un combat à mort… Cela laisse des traces.

Ici, sans se relever, mais au contraire en restant assis par terre avec Saga, le Pope ouvrit de nouveau les mains, et fit venir Mû près de celles-ci, juste entre eux.

-Et pas seulement sur toi, Saga. Observe bien.

Un peu vaseux, mais fasciné par le visage découvert de Shion, et comme son jumeau avant lui par ces quatre tâches rouge sang que dessinaient ses yeux et ses points de vie sur sa face blanche, Saga suivit le regard de l'ancien Bélier, jusqu'à ce que le sien tombe sur l'épaule de Mû.

-Mais… ! Grand Pope ! s'exclama-t-il, stupéfait. Il… Mû ! Il avait une entaille grande comme ma main, ici ! Et sur la jambe, il…

-Sais-tu comment nous soignons, nous autres atlantes versés dans l'art de la guérison ? le coupa une nouvelle fois Shion, en promenant sa main sur la jambe cassée de son élève, qui n'était plus tordue qu'au niveau du genou.

Serrant les dents pour ne pas frissonner, trop fatigué pour réfléchir, Saga secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, les yeux vissés à l'os qu'il voyait se remettre doucement en place, avant de se ressouder.

-Nous ne faisons rien de plus que manipuler les os et les tissus par la pensée, de manière très pointue, pour obliger les cellules à se réassembler entre elle. Physiquement parlant, ce n'est que cela : de la télékinésie simple et bête. Mais un corps, et plus particulièrement celui d'un chevalier sacré, fonctionne à différents niveaux… différentes échelles, si tu veux. Le cosmos qui vibre en nous est aussi un composant essentiel de notre santé, et l'enflammer, c'est se donner les moyens de sublimer ses sens aussi bien que pousser son corps à s'auto-régénérer. De l'explosion du Big Bang est née la matière, de l'explosion de ton cosmos renaissent tes propres atomes et tes propres cellules.

Ici, Shion enveloppa Mû tout entier de son pouvoir, doucement et surtout chaudement, plus encore que s'il l'eut serré tout de bon dans ses bras. Le petit corps était souple, dans cette bulle invisible, détendu et parfaitement remboité de partout, à mesure que disparaissait le peu de coups et traces de sang qui subsistaient de sa rencontre avec le camion, la vitrine et les pierres. Oui, « le peu ».

Parce qu'il y en avait infiniment moins que dans le souvenir de Saga.

-Tu as brûlé tout ton être pour lui, murmura Shion. Tu as enflammé ton cosmos au maximum, plus que tu ne l'avais jamais fait, non pas pour triompher d'un ennemi, mais véritablement pour défendre la Vie et l'humanité. Ce n'est pas en guerrier que tu t'es comporté, aujourd'hui, mais bel et bien en _chevalier_. En faisant passer une autre vie avant la tienne, tu as accepté et assimilé les valeurs d'Athéna Réincarnée, notre Déesse.

Saga se sentit frémir de la tête aux pieds, à la fois sous le regard perçant du vieil Atlante, et surtout sous le coup de la vague de chaleur qui se déversa en lui, lorsqu'il sentit son cosmos faiblissant se faire percuter de plein fouet par l'étrange présence de tout à l'heure, celle qui l'accompagnait depuis son passage dans le Troisième Temple, et qui à présent se mêlait à lui avec toute la fougue et l'impatience d'une amante trop longtemps éconduite. Sonné, pas très sûr de ses jambes, l'héritier des Gémeaux attendit que le Pope se relève, avant de faire de même, et de courber légèrement la tête lorsque sa grande main blanche, fine et nerveuse s'y posa.

-C'est ce qu'attendait Alhena… Et c'est ce que j'attendais, moi aussi, souffla Shion, qui portait à présent Mû de son bras libre, et bénissait Saga, tant rituellement que du plus profond de son cœur. Ton maître en fera l'annonce demain, lors de la cérémonie d'adoubement, mais je peux bien te le dire maintenant, à toi qui as porté mon enfant comme les héros portent le monde.

Alors, d'un geste si doux qu'il en devenait incroyablement puissant, le Grand Pope l'obligea à relever la tête et murmura, en prenant bien soin de le regarder dans les yeux :

-Bienvenue parmi nous, Saga, chevalier d'or des Gémeaux.

**XxX**

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, la première chose qui vint à l'esprit de Mû fut : « dormir ».

La seconde fut : « Oh, oh, je connais ces points de vie là ».

-Maître Shion ?! s'exclama-t-il, l'esprit un peu brumeux, mais pas encore suffisamment, cependant, pour ne pas se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait.

Quelque chose de très important.

Il voyait le visage de Shion vraiment tout près, et bien en face. Comme s'il était exactement à sa hauteur. Comme si…

-Bonsoir, Mû, répondit simplement le vieux chevalier, tandis que son élève ouvrait de grands yeux éberlués, en découvrant qu'il le tenait dans ses bras. Comment te sens-tu ?

Un peu perdu, à la fois mal à l'aise et émerveillé, Mû se tortilla un peu, tout en marmonnant :

-Ben, je… euh… je… bien ! Vraiment très bien, maître Shion !! Vous… euh… enfin, je…

Intérieurement, le fougueux et hardi petit Bélier était mortifié : il n'y avait bien que le Grand Pope pour parvenir à lui mettre la pression au point qu'il en perde à ce point tous ses moyens !

-La prochaine fois que je quitterai le Sanctuaire, au lieu de te lever très tôt et de refaire le lit à la va-vite, prend le temps de finir ta nuit et de faire attention à ce que tu fais, ça t'aidera peut-être à ne plus te laisser surprendre comme le premier lapereau venu !

Soudain plus raide que les colonnes du Temple, Mû rentra la tête à la vitesse de l'éclair, rougissant sous la remontrance de son maître. Quand il était debout, tout seul, minuscule devant ce géant blanc et terrible qui lui faisait les gros yeux, le Bélier n'avait aucun mal à se redresser de toute sa hauteur et à lui tenir tête, dans tous les sens du terme. Il se faisait un point d'honneur de ne jamais plier devant plus fort que lui, quel qu'il soit.

…

Mais là, comment vouliez-vous ?!

Avec son maître qui le grondait comme d'habitude, d'une voix calme mais terriblement dure, en ponctuant le sermon d'un léger sarcasme, la main levée… A ceci près qu'au lieu de s'abattre sèchement sur le sommet de son crâne, elle s'y était au contraire posée tout doucement, alors même qu'il était en train de l'enguirlander, et frottouillait sa tignasse mauve avec un mélange de tendresse et de possessivité presque brutale. Un peu comme une maman…

Bon, une maman T-Rex, certes, mais une maman quand même.

-J'ai eu vraiment très _très_ peur, tu le sais, ça ? murmura Shion en lui tirant un peu les cheveux en arrière, afin de lui faire lever la tête et pouvoir aligner son regard sur le sien.

Et après on se demandait d'où le gamin tenait ses manières de petit Bélier grognon…

La logique aurait voulu que l'enfant présente des excuses, ou du moins qu'il rebaisse le nez aussi sec en signe de repentance pour son escapade involontaire… Seulement voilà, Mû était un être pour qui la logique restait un concept un peu lointain, et pas toujours assez intéressant pour qu'on se donne la peine d'aller le chercher.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ? gronda le Pope en forçant un peu plus l'expression sévère de son regard, tandis qu'il voyait son élève lui sourire comme n'importe quel petit aurait sourit au Père Noël. Ce n'est pas… Mû !

Un peu rodé par son expérience avec Saga, mais surtout trop heureux pour véritablement se soucier des conséquences de son geste, le jeune Bélier avait ouvert ses petits bras et, sans prévenir, les avait passés comme il pouvait autour du cou de Shion, avant de poser sa joue de bébé, toute lisse et tiède, contre celle plus froide et ridée du vieil Atlante.

Et ne voilà-t-il pas qu'il se mettait à le bercer ! Tout doucement ! Oubliées, la crainte et la timidité, oui, l'agneau mauve était bel et bien en train de faire un câlin au vieux bélier blanc, en lui balançant doucement la tête de gauche à droite, et en lui chuchotant même des paroles apaisantes :

-Shhh, en fait, c'est pas grave, Maître Shion… Que vous soyez jamais content, je veux dire… Si c'est vrai, ce que vous dîtes, si vous avez vraiment peur pour de vrai quand je fais des bêtises, alors non, ce n'est vraiment pas grave…

S'il avait eu son trône à portée de fesses, nul doute que le Pope se serait laissé tomber dessus sans se poser de questions.

Sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, Shion se prit à rendre son étreinte à Mû. Comme ça, machinalement.

Comme si ça allait de soi, pour lui, le maître dur et parfois violent.

Toujours humain, aussi. Aimant.

Au point qu'après de longues minutes, passées à savourer mutuellement le changement de rôle et la tombée des masques, lorsque l'enfant releva doucement le nez, sans rien dire, Shion n'eut besoin que de croiser ces deux grands yeux violets pour savoir immédiatement à quoi pensait son élève.

Et entre nous, c'était peut-être bien ce qui ferait à jamais toute la différence entre lui, et la seule autre personne au monde à qui Mû s'était permis de tendre les bras.

-Tu veux savoir où est Saga, pas vrai ? demanda le Pope sur un ton légèrement moqueur.

Les joues un peu roses, l'apprenti du Bélier hocha la tête.

-Il n'était pas en état de retourner dans son Temple, alors je l'ai envoyé dormir à côté, dans la chambre que j'utilise quand je suis ici.

Nouveau hochement de la petite tête mauve, qui anticipait tellement sur la prochaine question que l'ancien chevalier d'or eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas ricaner.

-Et oui, Mû, tu peux aller le rejoindre si tu veux… A la condition, bien sûr, que tu le laisses se reposer. Après tout, c'est _ta_ faute s'il est aussi fatigué.

« Et rebelote… de laine », s'amusa Shion intérieurement, tandis qu'encore une fois, son disciple ne montrait absolument aucun signe de repentir devant cette conséquence fâcheuse de sa mésaventure, et souriait au contraire comme s'il venait de tomber sur la lampe merveilleuse des Mille et Une Nuits.

Alors, sans plus attendre, le Grand Pope se dirigea vers ses appartements de fonction, dont il poussa la porte silencieusement, prenant garde de ne pas laisser tomber la lumière dans la chambre, et alla déposer Mû sur le grand lit à baldaquin, dans un petit coin duquel somnolait un tout jeune chevalier roulé en boule. Profitant de la pénombre pour sourire franchement, cette fois, Shion regarda son bébé ôter prestement sa tunique et ses sandales, qu'il envoya rejoindre celles de Saga sur le tapis, et, aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance, se glisser sous les draps pour aller coller le Gémeau le plus naturellement du monde.

Gémeau qui, dans le demi-sommeil où il était déjà plongé, ne tarda pas à déplier son long corps déjà bien musclé, avant de se retourner en grognant un peu, afin de laisser Mû se pelotonner contre lui à sa guise.

Avec un rien de mélancolie, Shion se prit à les regarder tous deux pendant un long moment, avant de sortir en silence, et de refermer la porte sur eux.

_« Quelques instants après, les deux enfants dormaient profondément._

_C'était on ne sait quel ineffable mélange d'haleines; plus que la chasteté, l'ignorance; une nuit de noces avant le sexe. [Les deux petits garçons], nus et côte à côte, eurent pendant ces heures silencieuses la promiscuité séraphique de l'ombre; la quantité de songe possible à cet âge flottait de l'un à l'autre; il y avait probablement sous leurs paupières fermées de la lumière d'étoile; si le mot mariage n'est pas ici disproportionné, ils étaient [époux] de la façon dont on est ange. De telles innocences dans de telles ténèbres, une telle pureté dans un tel embrassement, ces anticipations sur le ciel ne sont possibles qu'à l'enfance, et aucune immensité n'approche de cette grandeur des petits. De tous les gouffres celui-ci est le plus profond. La perpétuité formidable d'un mort enchaîné hors de la vie, l'énorme acharnement de l'océan sur un naufrage, la vaste blancheur de la neige recouvrant des formes ensevelies, n'égalent pas en pathétique deux bouches d'enfants qui se touchent divinement dans le sommeil, et dont la rencontre n'est pas même un baiser. Fiançailles peut-être; peut-être catastrophe. L'ignoré pèse sur cette juxtaposition. Cela est charmant; qui sait si ce n'est pas effrayant ? On se sent le cœur serré. L'innocence est plus suprême que la vertu. L'innocence est faite d'obscurité sacrée. Ils dormaient. Ils étaient paisibles. Ils avaient chaud. La nudité des corps entrelacés amalgamait la virginité des âmes. Ils étaient là comme dans le nid de l'abîme. »_ (4)

_**Andromède, juin-août 2009.**_

_**

* * *

**_

(1) cf. Les premières pages du volume 1 de _Saint Seiya_

(2) Ouaip, Kanon a un GPS satellite intégré. Non, plus sérieusement, je me suis dit que si Saga, dans le volume 9, était capable de visualiser Mû dans la maison du Bélier, Dôhko aux Cinq Pics et Ikki au cœur du volcan de l'Île Kanon (haha), son frangin devait bien pouvoir en faire autant avec un bébé chevalier d'or dans les rues d'Athènes^^

(3) Parce que c'est Kanon qui renonce à l' « immortalité » de l'armure d'or, pour permettre à son frère de revenir à la vie, et non l'inverse…

(4) Victor Hugo, _L'Homme qui Rit_, I, 3, V « La Misanthropie fait des siennes » (1869).


End file.
